


The Interview about love and life

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, AvaLance, Cop/Criminal, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sergeant Ava Sharpe was just about to clock off when she is told to interview Sara lance a well known trouble maker. Ava thinks Sara's a reckless troublemaker, Sara thinks avas a stuck up. Both soon realise they're wrong about each other.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, amaya jiwe/ zari Tomaz
Comments: 78
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Ava Sharpe of the SCPD was exhausted. She'd had a long filling out paper work and dealing with arrests, it was 5 minutes before the end of her shift and she was hoping to get out on time for once but then one of her officers calls in. 

"Sergeant got an arrest for an assault. Would you mind taking the statement?"

Ava groans.

"Eugh fine. We got a name?"

"No she refused to give her name."

Ava groans. She at least hoped it'd be someone who would co-operate but obviously not. Ava gathers up her stuff needed for the interview and looks in through the one way mirror at the interview room and groans again seeing who it is.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Officer Garry Green was standing next to her and looks at her curiously.

"What is it sergeant Sharpe?"

"That's Sara Lance."

"You know her?"

"Not personally thankfully but she's a frequent flyer round here. Always in and out on some dumb charge. From what I've heard she's a pain in the ass. This is gonna be fun."

Ava says sarcastically as she braces herself then walks inside the interview room.

Sara was leaned back in her chair completely unconcerned she'd been in and out of this interview room since she was 13. By now she simply didn't care even if they did lock her up. She looks up as the door opens and a tall woman walks in. Sara smirks a little. The woman was attractive, she had her hair in a bun and was wearing a dark suit. They looked about the same age. The woman looked very stiff and formal. Sara grins to herself she could have a lot of fun with her.

Ava sits down and turns on the tape recorder.

"Interviewing commencing at 2:58 am from sergeant Ava Sharpe. Can you confirm your name and date of birth?"

Sara tilts her head at Ava.

"You talking to me or the machine?"

Ava glares at her a little.

"Obviously you."

Sara smirks.

"Well you gotta be more precise there sergeant. What if I had learning difficulties?"

"And do you?"

"Well school always bored me...does that count?"

Ava rolls her eyes.

"No laziness does not count miss Lance."

Sara grins more.

"Excuse me? Miss who?"

Ava sighs.

"I know you are Sara Lance born December 25th 1987."

Sara puts on a serious face.

"No I'm not."

Ava runs a hand through her hair.

"Yes you are."

"Are you making assumptions sergeant Sharpe? Also you called me MISS Lance....did you just assume my gender?....I'm feeling very discriminated against her....are you just prejudiced against me?"

Sara said all this with a massive smirk. She was enjoying watching Ava get worked up.

"NO...I know who you are because you are in here every other week and your prints are on file and just got matched up and I've got your file here..."

Sara smiles and shrugs.

"Cool...so why did you have to ask my name then....seems a bit pointless doesn't it?"

Ava groans and whispers to herself.

"For god sake. Look you're making things very hard on yourself. You've got a long rap sheet here. Shoplifting, drunk and disorderly, public intoxication, breaking and entering, dangerous driving and joyriding a car and crashing into a swimming pool"

Sara grins at the end.

"I forgot about that one....it was a nice pool."

Ava snarls then composes herself then talks again.

"You are here about the assault of 2 men in a night club. Did you know these men?"

Sara sighs and looks straight at her.

"No."

Ava nods. Glad they're starting to get somewhere.

"How much alcohol had you consumed tonight?"

"Not enough."

Ava sighs.

"Miss La..."

She stops herself at Sara's raised eyebrows.

"Lance, this is serious, the men you attacked are in a serious condition."

Sara nods.

"Good and fine I'd had a couple of beers and a few shots but wasn't hugely intoxicated."

Ava nods and writes it down.

"Fine..."

"Before Ava could carry on Sara talks first.

"You new? I've never seen you here before?"

Sara seemed genuinely curious like they were talking at a bus stop to pass the time. Ava sighs.

"I transferred here a few months back."

Sara nods.

"Huh you're an improvement on the usual ones who interview me....way hotter."

Sara grins and winks, Ava blushes deeply and looks away from Sara who's smirking more.

"By how red you've just gone you must be even hotter than I thought."

Ava glares at her.

"Were you alone in the nightclub tonight."

"No."

"Who were you with?"

"No idea."

"One of the bouncers said you were sat in a corner with 2 women."

"Correct."

"And you don't know who they were?"

"Nope....we weren't really...talking much if you catch my meaning..."

Sara smirks more. Ava catches her meaning and flushes more.

"Right...and what time did you leave the club?"

Sara thinks.

"About 1 ish..."

"Were you planning on heading home?"

"I was planning to head to someone's home..."

She grins again and Ava sighs.

"Then what?....those men were talking in an alleyway and according to them you came up and assaulted them."

Sara shrugs.

"If they say so."

Ava looks at her.

"Are you confessing to the assault?"

"There was a fight yeah."

Ava nods, surprised Sara was actually answering now.

"What was the fight about?"

Sara shrugs.

"Can't remember. Guess one of them hit me and that blanked my mind."

Ava sighs.

"You've refused legal representation."

"I have."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Who's your regular lawyer?....I mean you've been in here long enough and gotten away with minimal prosecution you must have a decent lawyer."

For the first time Sara looked uncomfortable like something was bothering her. Ava sighs and checks the file where documents of Sara's representation would be kept she reads allowed.

"Sara Lance defended by miss Laurel Lance..."

Ava glances up at Sara who was now looking down. Her face completely changed from the cocky playful girl from the beginning . Ava hadn't twigged the same name until just now.

"Was that your sister?"

Sara looks uo at Ava and avas shocked by what she sees. No playful young woman or cocky little party girl. There was just pure darkness in her eyes.

"Not relevant...obviously my usual lawyer isn't around anymore so I don't get representation."

Ava speaks more gently now.

"We can provide you with one."

"No."

Sara says it firmly and Ava decided to not push it and proceed.

"Listen Laurel got you off a lot of stuff and the things you've done prior...well that's you know small time stuff but assault is a serious crime. Nothing like you've done before."

Sara smiles a little.

"Nothing that I've ever been caught for."

Ava closes her eyes to compose herself before carrying on.

"Look Lance you seem reckless and irresponsible and frankly not very mature."

Sara gives an overly sweet.

"Awww Ava such a sweet thing to say on a first date."

Ava blushes again and continues without responding.

"But you don't seem like a vicious person. Your file says you're a black belt in karate and taekwondo and jiu jitsu....obviously you know how to fight but none of your charges match that so usually you don't go looking for it. Listen i can tell you're hiding something and if you don't help me then you are looking at a prison sentance."

Sara looks at her.

"Why do you care? I figured you'd love me behind bars get me out your way."

"I would but only if you truly deserved it. Was the fight an act of self defence on your part?"

"No I threw the first punch."

Ava sighs and genuinely looks sad.

"Sara....I know you and you're family must've been through a lot with Laurel and everything else. Maybe your looking to self destruct as a coping mechanism but I knew Laurel...she wouldn't want that for you...and frankly neither do I. Not unless you genuinely did assault those men but I don't believe that was the case."

Sara looks at her surprised and was trying to hide her tears. Ava seemed like she genuinely cared and that broke down Sara's barriers and she now saw past the cold stiff demeanour Ava was giving. She actually saw warmth in Avas eyes. Sara sighs.

"I came out the club looking for a taxi...when I heard a noise and saw those men...and my friend Zari....they were forcing themselves on her as she was trying to get away....I stepped in and told them to leave her alone. They didn't. One walked up to me so I punched him then the fight happened."

Ava nods and almost sighs in relief knowing Sara didn't assault them. Even though Ava didn't even know why she cared so much.

"Okay well that seems pretty justifiable why didn't you tell me this before?"

Sara sighs.

"Zaris 3 years younger than me and still lives with her parents. They're really strict on drinking and stuff....I mean Zaris old enough to drink but they're so strict and get on her for it...and...Zari was meeting her girlfriend Amaya...and her parents are totally homophobic assholes."

Ava looks at her confused.

"Okay...I mean sounds pretty crap...but why not just tell me this stuff."

Sara sighs.

"Because then zari would be pulled in and then her parents would find out she snuck out."

Ava tilts her head.

"So you'd rather go to jail then get zari in trouble?"

Sara just nods.

"Yes..."

Ava looks into her blue eyes and sees a fierceness in them. Determined to protect her friend no matter what. Ava realises now she'd totally underestimated her.

"Interview terminated at 3:15 am. "

Ava stands up.

"You'll be taken back to your cell while we investigate your claim."

Sara sighs and nods.

"Sure."

Ava walks out while Sara's taken away. Ava begins her investigation and soon realises Sara was telling thr truth about everything she'd said. Ava started thinking about Sara. At first she just a brat but when Ava mentioned Laurel she saw the sadness and the anger in her eyes. A look a woman so young shouldn't have in her eyes. Then there was how loyal Sara was to her friend. She'd fought for her and then willing to take jail time rather than get her in trouble with her parents. That was more loyalty than Ava could ever imagine. Sara Lance sure was an enigma.

Sara was taken from her cell half an hour later. She'd been thinking about sergeant Ava Sharpe. At first she thought she was a typical cop who was just making numbers and didn't care about her just happy to get her processed and chucked in front of a judge. But then when Ava mentioned laurel and realised the truth. Sara saw genuine softness in her eyes that surprised her. Then. Ava was almost begging her to tell the truth and even though Sara had been a bitch to her during the interview Ava didn't want Sara chucked inside. Ava genuinely seemed to care about.

Sara was taken to the police desk where Ava was waiting for her.

"We've checked the evidence and no charges will be bought to you."

Sara nods and gives her a small smile.

"Thank you...what about Zari?"

Ava looks at her almost exasperated.

"Your friend won't need to make a statement. Some of my people questioned them and they confessed to the assault on your friend. Zari shouldn't need to have anything else done....technically I should bring her in...but we have enough evidence and I can simply say I don't know who she was."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You don't seem the type to break protocol."

Ava nods.

"I'm not...but some things are more important I guess."

Sara grins at that.

"Well guess I'll see you round miss Sharpe."

Ava smirks a little.

"You assuming my gender Lance?"

Sara groans playfully.

"Shit walked into that.....sorry for all that."

Ava chuckles.

"Forget it....but hey you seem like a good person underneath that bitchy front you put on...you don't have to be that person...you can be better."

Now it was Sara's turn to blush. No one had seen that in her for a long time. She had her friends her little gang of Legends from high school who knew her very well and all loved her but Ava was a stranger and she saw a different side to her straight away.

"Maybe....but since there's this hot new sergeant...how can I stay away when I could see that."

Sara's cocky smile was back and so was avas blush. She looks down and grins and muttere.

"We could meet somewhere else I guess."

Sara's eyebrows raise and she smiles genuinely.

"Well then until then sergeant Sharpe."

Sara gives her a playful salute and Ava smiles.

"Until then miss Lance."

Sara turns and walks out. Ava heads to the staff room to grab her stuff to go home. Both women with big smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara heads to the gym.

Next morning Sara wakes up groaning from the lack of sleep. She was at her little gangs hideout they'd nicknamed the waverider because their former founder Rip Hunter was a surfer and he named it. Sara was the only one there. Everyone had either gone out or were staying with other people. Mostly people just came to hang out most of the day but Sara lived there as there was no where else for her to go.

She gives zari a quick call.

"Hey Z you okay?"

"yeah thanks to you....man I was so stupid."

"Hey don't worry shit happens I have your back and so do the others. That's what the Legends do."

"Okay...but you didn't get In trouble with the cops did you?"

"Nah I used my natural charm on them."

"Oh shit does fhat mean you're going to do 10 years?"

" ha ha fuck you Tomaz and no it's fine I gave some shit to this lady cop but she was alright in the end....I told her what happened but don't worry she got the other guy to confess so he's gonna be charged without you needing to give a statement and I got off with self defence."

"Cool....so this lady cop...was she hot?"

"What's that got to do with it? She was fun to wind up but she's a decent enough person."

"Yeah she was hot....you wind up people you find hot and never got cops compliments unless they're hot."

"I wind everyone up Z that's what I do....and okay...well I wouldn't say no let's say that."

"I bet you wouldn't. Anyone gotta go. Thanks again Sara."

"No worries Z speak later."

Sara hangs up and looks around and thinks. She fancied a workout and while the waverider had its own makeshift gym. Sara felt like something a bit more civilised and wanted to be around a few more people. So she throws some stuff in her bag and jumps onto her motorbike and rides off to a gym she knew. She'd gone there a few times and it was easy to sneak in and as the owners were pretty awful at security. As expected Sara easily gets inside and goes to the locker room and changes.

Once outside she goes to the boxing area and smirks as she looks around and sees Ava Sharpe the cop from last night. Sara grins seeing the intense concentration on her face as she hits the bag. Ava had headphones in and was wearing a black tank top and black sweat pants. Jeez the woman even looks formal working in a gym. Sara grins and sneaks over and pulls out one of her headphones.

"Why hello there sergeant."

Avas head snaps round and as her eyes rest on Sara she looks at her surprised.

"Miss Lance....didn't expect to see you here."

Sara grins.

"Why not? It takes work to look this good don't you agree?"

Ava shrugs a little.

"I guess so."

Sara's grin widens.

"Ooh so you admit I look good?"

Ava blushes and groans as she realises she's walked right into that.

"That is not what I meant."

Sara tilts her head.

"So you are saying I don't look good?"

Ava blushes more.

"Just...shut up Lance. Are you stalking me?"

Sara grins.

"Uh uh you can't ask me that sergeant it's a leading question."

Ava huffs.

"I'm not interviewing you."

"Sure sounds like it."

Ava groans.

"What're you doing here?"

Sara shrugs and puts her hands in her pocket.

"Getting a hair cut."

Ava frowns a little confused.

"A hair cut? This is a gym?...."

Sara nods earnestly.

"I know it is."

Ava tilts her head.

"You go to a gym to work out."

Sara grins smugly.

"Yes you do...so why did you ask me what i was doing here?"

Ava sighs.

"You are a nightmare."

"Yep sure am."

Sara was giggling and then puts avas headphone in her ear and chuckles.

"Seriously Sharpe classical music?"

Ava rolls her eyes and snatches it back.

"No law saying I can't listen to it....I should know."

She gives Sara a smirk which makes Sara laugh.

"Touche fair enough."

Sara gives her a small smile.

"You look good."

Ava raises her eyebrows looking at her.

"If this is another teasing joke of yours..."

Sara shakes her head smiling.

"No no...on the bag I mean You look good."

Ava blushes a little.

"Oh...umm...well thanks."

Sara gives her a genuine smile.

"Well how about a spar?"

Ava looks at her and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Sara shrugs with a grin.

"Meh hey it won't be my first time punching a cop."

Ava groans at her.

"You really shouldn't be saying that to me Lance."

Sara puts on a playfully confused face.

"What?...I meant my old roommate who was a cop and I used to spar with her....jeez Sharpe you always think the worst of me."

"Mmm can you blame me?"

Sara nods.

"Yes I can."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Figures..."

"Soooo we sparring or what?"

Ava thinks about it for a second then sighs and grins.

"Fine but be prepared to pay for all the shit you've been talking."

Sara grins back at her and slips off her jacket so she's in her white crop top and Sara missed the quick look over her that Ava gave her.

"Oh Sharpe the one thing worse than a shit talker is a shit talker who can back it up...and I certainly can."

Ava shrugs.

"We'll see."

Sara grins and happily runs over towards the boxing ring. Ava follows her and looks at her annoyed.

"Hey you just got here and you haven't warmed up..."

Sara shrugs.

"And? Warm up is for wimps."

Ava sighs exasperated and climbs in the ring.

"Do you actually follow any rules?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............no"

"Shocker."

Sara grins.

"You ready?"

"Bring it Lance."

Sara grins and winks at her and then skips towards her and starts throwing kicks at her to gage her reactions. Ava deflects them but stands back cautiously. Typical Sara thought that Ava would stand back and analyse. So Sara used that to her advantage. She threw a jab, roundhouse head kick combo. She threw the same combo three times in a row. Then when she did the forth and Ava went to block the kick Sara changed it to a side kick mid kick which slammed into avas stomach and knocked her back. Sara was impressed by how strong her stomach felt on her foot, she guessed Ava had some decent abs under her shirt.

Sara moves forward and hits Ava in the stoamch and head a few times with a few light punches. This was only sparring and Sara didn't want to genuinely injure Ava. Ava backs away in a straight line so Sara chases after her but as she does Ava catches one of Sara's arms and throws her over her shoulder. Sara break falls in time so she's not injured and rolls up Imediately getting to her feet grinning at Ava.

"Nice move Sharpe...but if you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask."

Ava huffs at her.

"Jeez do you ever shut up?" 

"Maybe when I'm dead."

"Even then I feel you'd be able to annoy me."

The 2 continue to spar going back and forth Sara landing some shots and Ava landing some. Sara's style was more loose and able to adapt to different positions and fight with different styles. Meanwhile Avas was very strict and formal and traditional but that meant her basic movements were very solid. Both women were sweating a bit now and Sara threw a favourite combo of hers. A roundhouse to the head which would miss and followed up by using the momentum to throw a spinning back fist and then a head kick. The kick lands hard on Ava and she drops hard. Sara Imediately stops thinking she'd hurt Ava.

"Shit Ava you alright?"

Sara runs over to check on her but as she does Ava springs up and kicks Sara on the chin then trips up her legs so Sara crashes down on the mat as Ava hops up grinning smugly at Sara. Sara had a good strong chin so she could take a shot and easily hops back up grinning.

"Ooh finally seeing a bit of a fire in your Sharpe."

Sara grins and they carry on going back and forth evenly then Sara grabs Avas hands and throws herself onto her back pulling Ava down with her and wraps her legs around avas neck to try and choke her. Ava fights and tries to resist but can't so she taps out. Sara let's go grinning.

"Aww sorry there Aves."

Ava huffs and rolls her eyes and gets up.

"Well let's say this. Next one to get a knock down or takedown wins?"

Sara grins hoping back up.

"You're on."

They carry on fighting both looking to find a way to get the other down. Eventually both step in and Sara throws a hook and Ava throws a straight punch and both land at the same time and they both drop down.

Ava looks at her.

"Wanna take a break?"

Sara nods.

"I could use some water."

They both get up and Sara speaks first.

"You hit the floor first so I won."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Yeah dream on. It's a draw accept it Lance."

Sara rolls her eyes back at her.

"Fine but I want a rematch I got a moral win because I checked on you when you got dropped and you sucker kicked me."

Ava shrugs.

"Shouldn't be a sucker then."

Sara grins.

"Damm where did these claws come from....what happened miss stick up her ass."

"Excuse me I never had a stick up my ass."

"Huh must've just been an uncomfy seat last night then."

Ava rolls her eyes and the 2 continue talking as they head to the locker rooms. Ava looks at Sara.

"Your style is weird Lance like you fight with millions of styles."

"Always like to keep my opponents on there toes. While you seem to fight the exact same way each time....but each time it bloody hurts."

She says with a laugh. Ava laughs to then flushes as Sara strips off her shirt so she's in just her bra. Ava looks away trying to hide her blush. Sara looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"You gonna get changed or you staying like that all day? Because it's cold as shit outside Sharpe."

Ava glances at her and then down at herself. When she met Sara she looked like a standard smaller skinny girl. But looking at her now without her shirt she was extremely muscular honestly borderline pro fighter levels and had a number of scars over her. Ava was also unsure about getting changed in front of Sara which Sara noticed.

"You want me to turn around while you change Ava?"

Ava looks at her and shakes her head.

"No...I mean hey we're both women right who cares."

Sara smiles and nods.

"Exactly. It's just human biology.....yes I know what biology is."

Ava laughs at that.

"Full of surprises you are Lance."

Ava gets changed and Sara checks her out because...well she's Sara so of course she does and she was right Ava was very ripped.

"Damm Sharpe how many sit ups did it take to get them?"

Ava blushes.

"Could ask you the same question."

Sara laughs and doesn't comment more not wanting to embarrass Ava more. Once they're dressed Sara smiles at her.

"That was a good spar Sharpe. We should do it again."

Ava nods.

"Yes you are unbearable to be around but you have your training uses I guess....i'll just keep my headphones in so I don't have ti hear you."

Ava grins. Sara smirks back.

"Yeah you listen to your classical shit."

"It's Beethoven you uncultured goober."

Sara tilts her head.

"Hey I know Beethoven....I love those movies he's an awesome dog."

Ava closes her eyes in exasperation.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

She opens her eyes to see Sara laughing. She works out Sara was teasing her.

"Eugh shut up Lance."

Sara grins and playfully flips her off.

"Whatever sergeant....so meet at the weekend so I can kick your ass again?"

"Huh you must have concussion if you think that....but yes weekend sounds good ill text you."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You don't have my number."

"Well just wait and see."

Sara grins.

"It's a date Sharpe."

She winks and blows a kiss and walks off before Ava can respond. Both women again were smiling brightly the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and avas relationship takes the next step.

For the next couple months whenever they had a chance Sara and Ava would head to the gym to workout. They were both extremely competitive people by nature so when they worked out they competed against each other in everything from treadmill running to lifting weights to sparring. More often than not the 2 were very evenly matched. Sometimes Sara would win sometimes Ava. But they made the other work had for it. They stayed with their friendly banter and teasing of each other but also started to share more about their lives. Sara wasn't one to talk about her past much for whatever reasons that Ava didn't like to ask. But Sara was fine talking about her childhood and her current situation. She had told Ava she was currently bartending on and off just to keep money coming in.

After their training sessions the pair go to a nearby cafe and just talk and unwind. Ava found herself being more relaxed around Sara than she usually was with anyone else. Yes Sara's teasing jokes still made her flustered and blush like crazy and Sara's silly antics made her roll her eyes but with fondness and amusement rather than annoyance. Whereas Sara at first had just enjoyed winding up Ava to get a reaction and enjoyed the competetive back and forth arguing. Now she genuinely enjoyed avas company and enjoyed talking to her about different things and listening to avas stories about her work and whatever else they spoke about.

They were sat at their cafe at their usual table as Sara was recounting a story from high school where a bully had messed with her friend Amaya.

"So I went up to the bitch slapped her then gave her a wedgie in front of everyone. I managed to lift her in the air by her panties and threw her down onto the floor. I think I actually ripped the panties and put a huge hole in them."

Ava snorts in laughter at the story.

"Holy shit Lance you had balls doing that. How did you not get your ass kicked?"

Sara smirks.

"By being a fast runner. They tried to get me after school but I hauled ass out of there. Hey I ain't dumb."

"And they just let you off alter that?"

"Nah they tried again the next day but I had my friends to bsck me up....trust me Mick Rory waving a lighter at that is enough to scare anyone off, plus Jax a guy on the football team and Nate who well isn't that tough but he's a big guy sooo....I mean Ray trying to help didn't do much but hey his heart was in the right place."

Sara laughs and Ava smiles at that. Sara always seems so happy talking about her friends.

"Sounds like you had some great friends."

"I did and still do. I mean our gang the legends we called ourselves we all got on because we were outsiders who didn't fit in the normal high school cliques and there was no bullshit prejudices. I mean we had guys and girls, straight, bi, gay, white, black, sporty, nerdy everything. "

Ava smiles and nods.

"That sounds great. But sounds like you were kind of the leader?"

Sara laughs.

"Yeah well that wasn't intentional at that time I was the only woman in the group and I guess I was sort of the mom of everyone sorting out people's shit and yeah just happened"

Ava nods and seeing Sara is opening up a bit more she decides to share some of her high school life.

"Well when I was in high school I was a bit of a nerd and a loner."

"Shocker."

Sara says sarcastically with a grin which Ava laughs and throws a napkin at her.

"Shut it. Anyway yeah as you can guess the bullies didn't like me. I got pushed into the mud, pants pulled down, wedgies all that usual stuff."

Sara frowns at that.

"Well if we'd been at school together me and my friends would've looked out for you."

Ava laughs a little.

"Yeah? I get the feeling you'd be the one pulling down my pants."

A flash of hurt crosses Sara's face.

"I wasn't a bully Ava...yeah I mean I fuck about a lot and make silly jokes but I never picked on anyone weaker than me to make me feel tough. I gave shit to people who were bullies and I did it defensively to stop people hurting me hence why I acted like I did in the interview with you but I hate bullies and I muck about with my friends but I'd never do anything to someone who couldn't take it. That wedgie I told you about...that was because someone hurt my friend. I didn't do it for a laugh or to just humiliate that girl for the sake of it or because she was a nerd. I did it because she was a bully who enjoyed hurting people so I gave her a taste of her own medicine because I wanted to show people she wasn't so scary and they shouldn't be afraid of her."

Ava cringes at how badly she'd said that statement and realises she'd struck a nerve with Sara.

"Yeah sorry I know I was kidding. I know you're not a bully but I meant....like I guess I'm thinking of you and me being friends at school like we are now and you'd do it to tease me...I didn't mean like you'd be a bully....sorry...I'll shut up."

Sara laughs a little and shakes her head.

"It's okay Ava I get it it's all good. Sorry it's just people sometimes see me the way I am a bit...loud sometimes and you know a bit of a joker a but of a flirt I guess and they assume I'm some cheap slut who makes fun of people because I'm pretty and I'm athletic they straight away think I'm like the bullying jock type...but that's completely untrue..I was bullied a lot when I was younger and I hate bullied I'd never do that to anyone. No one deserves to be treated like that just for being who they are."

Ava nods.

"I didn't assume that about you Sara I promise. I mean yeah okay when I was interviewing you I thought you were you know a but of a loose canon but I realised just how good and decent you are by how far you were willing to go to help your friend. That showed me you are a kind and decent person with a great heart and a strong and stubborn will."

Sara smiles genuinely.

"Thank you that means a lot Ava."

Ava smiles and nods.

"So um...where do you live...just out of curiousity."

Sara sighs.

"An warehouse by the docks. It's not illegal before you ask. Rip one of my friends owned the place and after high school me and my friends moved in. Though they've all gotten decent lives so I'm the only loser left there. I mean we all hang out daily still."

Sara says a little sadly and Ava smiles at her.

"Well you can always come round mine if you wanted to at some point. I mean we've known each other a while now right? I mean I have a spare bedroom if you wanted to stay over?"

Sara smiles at that.

"Yeah actually that'd be quite nice. Thanks Ava."

"No problem Sara."

The 2 continue chatting about random stuff for a while then they walk out together and Sara looks at her.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I kind of looked you up on Facebook."

Ava looks at her and smiles.

"Did you?"

Sara nods.

"Yeah you didn't accept my friend request asshole."

She huffs but Ava knows her well enough to know she's joking. But still she adds.

"No sorry Sara I don't even use it. I set it up when I was in high school and just never used it. It was a waste of time for me and as a cop don't think it's a good idea for me to be on social media for people to find."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah good point. Some certain jerks could send you messages swearing at you calling you a goofy dork who's ridicously tall."

Ava raises her eyebrows.

"If I logged on would I find a message from someone called Sara Lance saying those exact things."

Sara grins.

"I'm pleading the fifth on that."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Thought so."

Sara laughs.

"Anyway my point was I saw your birthday is next week?."

Ava nods.

"Uh huh yeah that's right."

"You got any plans."

"Pfft nah I never bother with it. It's just a day."

Sara frowns.

"Ava it's your birthday it should be celebrated.....well I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up and I could take you out somewhere."

"Oh Sara nah you don't have to do that its fine. "

"Oh well that sucks then because I booked us a table at the Golden Canary restaurant."

Avas eyes widen.

"Sara.,.that place is so expensive...how can you afford that?"

Sara shrugs.

"I've got cash saved and you said the other you always wanted to go there...I mean hey if you don't wanna go with me then you can take someone else it's all good."

Ava shakes her head.

"I'd love to go with you."

Ava blushes at how quick she says that and even Sara's face goes a little pink.

"You would?"

Ava nods.

"I would. I mean I've really enjoyed spending time with you. Honestly Sara you're like my best friend....which I'd never have thought I'd say when I first met you and you were such a pain in the ass."

Sara laughs.

"It was fun because I knew you wanted to swear at me so bad but couldn't."

"I feel like that often with you."

"Fair...but hey Ava I feel the same I've really enjoyed spending time with you and honestly thought we could do something a bit more...formal than a quick bite after the gym."

Ava smiles.

"Sounds nice. So um what time did you book the table?"

"7 in the evening. I mean we can change it if its to early or to late for you or if you are working?"

Ava shakes her head.

"No 7 is perfect and I never work on my birthday I always make sure to get it off. I mean I don't celebrate it but that's the one thing I do have a day off work. Sl meet you there?"

Sara nods smiling happily.

"Perfect."

The 2 just stand there smiling embarrassed at each other a little before Sara leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Well see you then."

Avas face turns bright red. At first she thought that was a typical Sara type joke but she felt the softness and tenderness of the kiss and the genuine warm smile Sara was giving her rather than the cheeky playful smirk she usually used. Seeing that much warmth in Sara's eyes truly melted her heart and made it beat a lot faster. She kisses Sara's cheek back.

"Yeah see you then."

Sara blushes to at the kiss. She hadn't expected that off Ava. Ava didn't seem the most openly affectionate like that. Also faces looked so happy despite the blush it made her look years younger. Yes Sara had seen her laugh a lot during their times hanging out which Sara enjoyed making her laugh. But this was different it wasn't just amusement it was genuine happiness that made avas face light up and Sara realised she really wanted to keep that smile on avas face.

The 2 say their goodbyes and go their seperate ways both having seen the other looking at each other truly happy for the first time in their new relationship both were anxious about what would happen next but both knew they cared for the other more than they thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and all the love this stories been given. Please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

Sara was waiting at the restaurant for her birthday meal for Ava. Sara didn't want to jump the gun and consider this a date since she really wasn't sure Ava was even interested in either her or women in general. She didn't want to set herself up for a fall or to simply look stupid. But sara reasoned that even if Ava wasn't in to her In that way. That Ava could still be a great friend to have. Sara loved her little group of friends but it was nice having someone around who was a bit responsible.

Sara was waiting at their table 15 minutes early and anyone who knew Sara Lance knows that she lived by the rule fashionably late but here she'd made a huge effort to be early. She was wearing a knee length red dress. She owned much shorter and sexier dresses but she figured Ava would be the type of woman who would appreciate something a bit more decent so she'd settled on that one. Sara had ordered herself a glass of wine to sooth her nerves when she heard a nervous cough behind her. 

She spins round and her eyes widen seeing Ava. She was wearing a knee length blue dress and had her hair down. Sara knew Ava was good looking but didn't realise she could look this hot. Sara changes her facial expression to her usual grin.

"Damm Sharpe you dress up well. " 

Avas face was red as she eyed uo Sara and had very similar thoughts to Sara. Ava smiles.

"You don't look totally hideous either Lance."

Sara smiles and stands up and gives Ava a hug which she returns and the 2 sit down.

"Happy birthday Aves."

Ava smiles warmly.

"Thank you."

The 2 order their food and Sara smiles at her.

"So hey I was curious. What made you become a cop. I mean you seem really smart...you seem more like a banker or a finance person."

Avachuckles a little.

"Eugh don't I've been told that my whole life. Um well basically um....I never knew my parents."

Sara frowns a little.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Ava shrugs.

" don't be. They didn't want me so whatever, I grew up in a care home. Had a few foster families which didn't work out. It was a pretty rough place which means I had to learn to protect myself so I started working out. Running, push-ups etc and going to the gym when old enough. I was 13 when I was adopted fully. They were office workers and wanted me to do the same but I didn't know what I wanted to do. One day I saw an advert for a ladies self defence class. So I figured why not and the woman who ran it was a cop and she really inspired me and I saw her being so strong and tough and protecting people it's what I wanted to do. My family weren't happy and basically disowned me....easy to do with an adopted kid I guess. So Charlotte the instructor basically become my mother figure and helped me get into the police."

Sara watches Ava with interest she never would've guessed any of this.

"Wow....Ava that's amazing what you've overcome in your life."

Ava shrugs.

"I did what I had to....what about you?....I mean you seem tough and protective and loyal why didn't you ever join up...you'd made a great cop and what with your family connections...I...um.."

Ava stops herself and Sara sighs.

"Okay Ava let's adrwss the elephant here....what do you know about my dad and my sister?"

Ava sighs.

"I know the basics and heard rumours and stories....I..we don't have to talk about it."

Sara shakes her head.

"I don't wanna hide it...but it's not nice dinner toPic so let's not for now....but as for why I didn't join up....because being a cops kid...that's what I was known for through school. I was always know because of my sister and my dad. I love them both but when you are in their shadow you get resentful. Laurel my sister she was the good girl the smart one the focused one. The good student the one who had her life sorted....me I was just the disappointment I guess."

Ava reaches across the table and takes Sara's hand in hers.

"Hey look I know we haven't known each other that long but you are strong and tough and smart and kind. Okay maybe you weren't the most bookish girl at school but books and grades that doesn't mean everything Sara. You work in a bar. That's a good job I mean it's better than doing nothing or doing illegal stuff."

Sara smiles warmly back at her and gives her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Ava I mean it. I know I portray the attitude I don't give a crap. But I do...I always have done but this attitude."

She motions to herself.

"I taught myself to portray it. When I was really young I was a book worm. Well comics mainly I was the biggest geek who genuinely did try hard at school. But I just simply as smart as Laurel even when I tried my hardest I couldn't do what she did. So even when I got a decent grade I'd be told it wasn't as good as laurel. Then of course as you can tell I'm not the tallest girl ever so I was picked on a fair bit so by high school I changed my entire attitude like I couldn't let people think I cared about this crap. So the fact I wasn't as god as laurel I could pretend that was my choice.."

Ava was still holding Sara's hand and gives her a small smile.

"Well hey look again obviously I don't know you well but you don't have to pretend with me Sara. You want to be a comic book nerd and discuss marvel or any of that with me I'm happy to. You want to be the party girl I'm happy to go out drinking with you."

Sara chuckles.

"Thank you Ava. Well hey I'm not as bad as that now. When I got my group of friends I became more....me. But you've helped me to so much and I do want to be the proper me. The one without the bullshit attitude. I mean that doesn't mean I'm about to turn into some fucking choir girl but I'm trying to be better. I mean this is the longest dress I've ever worn for a date."

She laughs and Ava chuckles.

"I did think that dress looked a bit long for you but hey it's still very hot. Though I wouldn't have complained over something shorter."

Ava blushes as she says it and Sara smirks her trademark Sara Lance smirk.

"Ava Sharpe are you secretly a perv?"

Ava shrugs and grins.

"No secret about it. I just don't voice those opinions to much."

"Fair."

Both girls laugh and continue to happily talk about anything and are relaxed in each other's company and enjoying themselves. Sara was smiling the whole time. When they first met Sara thought Ava was a stiff workaholic who was more robot than human. But she now saw that Ava was just shy and now that the 2 closer she saw Ava had a great sense of humour and had a good contrast to Sara's humour. Sara was more in your face cracking jokes and using loud playful insults. But avas style was more subtle. She was subtly making jokes and ripping into Sara playfully. Sara loved it it was like a game of chess having a play row with Ava.

Ava loved hanging around Sara. At first when they met in the police station. Ava thought Sara was just a loose canon who was reckless and didn't care about rules or responsibly or anyone and just enjoys partying and causing trouble and partying. But now she saw that was just Sara hiding her own insecurities and now that they've talked a lot and exchanged texts she saw that Sara was actually a very kind and respectful person and very smart and the discussions they had together were very insightful and Sara had some great opinions on stuff.

When the 2 had finished their meal they were causally sipping wine and chatting. Ava was telling a story.

"So yeah basic training I was nervous and excited about everything and we had to do this bleep test."

Sara interupts with a playful cringe.

"Ooh the bane of every High school kids life."

Ava playfully glares at her.

"Excuse me who's telling the story here."

Sara shrugs with a grin.

"Yeah but you're boring so i thought I'd inject my amazing personality into it."

Ava playfully flips her off which Sara grins and returns.

"Okay okay continue Miss Sharpe."

Ava sticks her tongue out and continues.

"Anyway....I was excited and was desperate to get in my gym kit so I did and ran out as fast as I could and also most of the recruits were guys and there some out there already and they were looking at me funny. I thought it was just sexist bullshit because I was a girl the. I glanced down and realised. I'd rushed so much getting changed. I'd forgotten to put my shirt so there I was in my shorts and my pink bra."

Sara burst out laughing and snorts her wine she was drinking.

"OMG Ava now I'm sorry but it must be mortifying but that is so fucking funny."

Ava was giggling as well.

"Fuck off Lance it wasn't. I genuinely wanted to leave the whole place I was that embarassed."

Sara chuckles.

"Well I've seen you topless in the locker room at the gym and the boys certainly got a treat that day."

Ava flushes red but laughs.

"Well i pushed through anyway. I was getting so many comments about how if I fail I could become a stripper. But I wiped the jokes right out of them when I was easily won the whole thing."

Ava said with a proud grin and Sara nods.

"That's my girl."

She reaches over and high fives her which Ava laughs and returns.

"Oh I'm your girl am I?"

Now it was Sara's turn to blush but she keeps her smirk and nods.

"Yep but I've kept the receipt in case I need to exchange you."

Ava laughs and shakes her head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Streaker."

Ava groans at that last one.

"I shouldn't have told you that should I?"

Sara grins.

"Hell no girl.....wait a second..."

Sara says with a lightbulb expression on her face. Ava groans.

"What?"

Sara grins more.

"That's why you always check yourself when we work out. In thr locker rooms every time you look down at yourself and straighten your clothes then you look yourself in the mirror. I didn't know what that was about but you do it to make sure you are fully dressed."

Ava blushes even more.

"Eugh you noticed that?"

"Yep."

"Fine yes that's why I do it. Why did you think I did it?"

Ava asks curiously. Sara smirks.

"I thought you were checking yourself to make sure you look good for me....I'm a bit disappointed now."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"All about you isn't it Lance?"

Sara grins.

"Uh huh."

Ava laughs.

"Well I was checking I was dressed but hey looking good for you was also an added bonus. I just can't believe you noticed that much about me."

Sara smiles.

"Well I try and take in everything I can about you because you are amazing Ava."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"You and your saracasm."

Sara frowns at her.

"This isn't sarcasm Ava. I mean it I genuinely love being around you and I love learning more about you.....especially embarassing moments."

Ava laughs.

"You were doing so well until that last comment."  
Sara shrugs.

"Story of my life right there. But seriously Ava you are brilliant you make me want to be a better person you inspire me so much and your my favourite person to be around right now."

Ava smiles.

"Stop it my head will get as big as yours."

Sara watches her silently for a second before replying.

"Sorry I was just waiting for the height joke about how my heads the biggest thing about me."

Ava grins.

"I nearly did but I controlled myself."

"Thanks Jerk."

They finish up for the night and Ava takes out her purse and Sara frowns and throws a napkin at her.

"Oi what do you think you are doing Sharpe."

Ava raises her eyebrows.

"We need to pay Sara. Trust me I'm a cop I know people don't like you walking away without paying."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"I know that asshole. I meant there is now way in hell im letting you pay, it's your birthday. Me and my friends have a rule. The birthday person doesn't pay. I'd have to kick my own ass if I let you pay."

Ava smirks.

"Now that I wanna see so I'm totally paying."

"Shut it. Come on Ava you can pay for my birthday deal?"

Ava smiles genuinely.

"So I didn't scare you off seeing me again like this?"

Sara shrugs.

"Hey I'm a sucker for punishment."

She grins and puts down the money. The 2 leave hand in hand. Ava looks at Sara.

"Wanna come to my place for a night cap?"

Sara smiles and nods.

"Yeah I'd like that."

The 2 walk to avas place just chatting gently and they go inside and Sara looks around.

"Huh all neat and tidy why am I not surprised?"

Ava glares playfully.

"What because I actually do washing up and tidying?"

Sara smiles at her.

"Hey...these jokes I make....they are just jokes you know that?...I mean I think it's amazing how together your life is. I don't want you to think I'm being g serious at all with any of these things im saying."

Ava smiles and nods.

"Yeah I know Sara and I enjoy bantering with you. You've helped seriously lighten me up."

Sara smiles.

"That's funny because you've really helped me takes life more seriously."

Ava smiles.

"I guess we're good for each other."

Sara nods smiling.

"Yeah yin and yang."

Ava smiles.

"Wow I'm impressed you know about that."

"Bruce Lee movies."

Ava laughs.

"Ah I see. Wow you weren't kidding you really are a geek."

Sara nods happily.

"That's me."

Ava laughs and sits by Sara.

"Thank you Sara. For the best birthday ever."

Sara was about to make a joke but she could see the genuine warmth in avas eyes and didn't have the heart to change the tone.

"You deserve it and so much more Ava. "

The 2 gaze into each other's eyes and Sara leans in and kisses her. Ava freezes for a second but was about to return it when Sara jumps back.

"Shit....fuck Ava I'm sorry I'm such an idiot....I told you I always fuck everything up....I'm sorry....I'm out of here."

She jumps up to leave but Ava follows her and blocks her path.

"Sara you haven't spoiled shit. This has been the best birthday ever. But it could be better."

Sara looks at her with a small frown almost a pout.

"Oh how?"

Ava smiles at Sara's cute pout.

"I'll show you."

Ava leans in and kisses Sara again. Sara was surprised but wraps her arms around Ava and kisses back gently. Sara grins into the kiss and presses Ava up to the wall gently and both women who'd been through so much in their lives for the first time felt genuine love and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Ava and Sara grew closer and closer. They continued their workouts together in the gym. But also ended up spending more time together whenevever they could. They'd go to movies or go out for lunch or in the evenings go to a club and drink and dance together. They basically spent all their free time together.

Sara also basically moved in with Ava. It wasn't anything planned but Sara had stayed over one night and from there had spent most nights there and had slowly moved in move of her clothes and other belongings. One morning the pair were cuddled up in front of the TV on one of the rare days off they both had. Sara grins at Ava as they watch some cheesy police show.

"Babe I can hear your thoughts about how bad this is."

Ava looks at her and huffs.

"Well it's totally unrealistic I mean first those cops didn't even have a warrant before going into that building so they'd totally have all their evidence thrown out as inadmissible. Second they discharged their weapons 6 times over something so simple so they'd definitely had disciplinary action taken. Then the main one punched a suspect so he'd probably be on an assault charge....what're you laughing at?"

She huffs at the end when Sara burst out laughing.

"Babe you should tottally go on gogglebox it'd be hilarious."

Ava huffs and smacks her arm playfully.

"Screw you."

Sara smirks.

"It's a bit early but if you insist."

Ava blushes and groans.

"Eugh why do I put up with you Lance?"

Sara pretends to think.

"Hmm you couldn't get a better offer?"

Ava nods.

"Yep something like that."

Sara smiles and leans in and kisses her. Ava chuckles and kisses back. Sara smirks and puts her hand underneath avas shirt and moves it up to her bra. Ava moans softly at the action then hisses when Sara unclips it then yanks it out of her shirt and jumps uo waving it around.

"Keep away."

She runs off and Ava groans and hops up and chases her. It was a game the 2 had started playing where they'd steal something off the other and have a chase around the house. It was something they both laughed at and enjoyed doing though they both pretended to hate it when the other did it.

Sara was laughing as she sprints around.

"Come on Sharpe your getting slow."

She yells as she runs into the back garden. As she does Ava dives at her and tackles Sara down onto the grass and pins her down. Sara pouts at her.

"Not fair you have long legs." 

Ava grins and pecks Sara's lips.

"I do and that's never gonna change so suck it up Lance and deal with being a midget."

Sara huffs again hiding a smirk.

"Hey that's heightism I should sue."

Ava grins.

"Go for it. I'll sue you for theft and emotional distress for stealing my bra...which by the way hand it over."

Sara chuckles and grins then throws it up in the air. Ava rolls her eyes and glances round expecting to see it fall back to the floor but frowns when it didn't and she looks back at Sara.

"What did you do?"

"Huh what're you on about?"

Sara asks as she sits up and looks up and burst out laughing. Ava looks where Sara is laughing and groans seeing her bra is now stuck in the tree in her back garden.

"Oh my god Sara that is not funny. I'll never reach that....my neighbors can see...that's so embarassing."

Sara was still laughing but pulled herself together.

"Hey no worries just tell them we ran out of space on the washing line so hung it up there."

Ava huffs.

"Not funny....I'm gonna get a ladder."

Sara laughs and stops her.

"Don't bother I got it"

Sara runs at the tree and easily manages to climb it and grabs the bra and comes back down and waves it at Ava.

"Got it."

Ava playfully rolls her eyes.

"Show off...now hand it over."

Sara grins.

"Uh uh I want a thank you for rescuing it first."

"A thank you? You're the ass that put it in there."

Sara pretends to think about it.

"True enough."

She throws it at Ava who quickly catches if and runs back inside to put it back on. Sara chuckles and follows her. As she steps over Sara screams as she's covered in water. Ava had just thrown a bucket of water over her.

"Ava you bitch."

Ava was grinning.

"That's what you get Lance."

The 2 women glare at each for a second and both just burst out laughing and Sara grabs Ava and pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Ava grins and kisses back not caring that Sara was soaking wet.

Later Sara was getting ready for her evening shift and was putting on her uniform and glances at Ava who was sitting on their bed.

"Babe do me a favour and get my watch out my draw I need to grab my phone I left it in the bathroom."

Ava nods.

"Sure thing."

As Sara leaves Ava goes into Sara's draw and rummages around for her watch. Ava rolls her eyes at how messy it was. She sees Sara's watch and then goes to take it out but accidentally knocks out a small black box which falls onto the floor.

"Oh shit."

Ava mumbles and goes to pick it up. Ava sees something had fallen out of it. Ava thought it had been a jewellery box but the item that had fallen out was a piece of paper by the looks of it. Ava picks it up and frowns seeing it was a photo. A photo of a baby in a younger looking Sara's arms. 

Sara walks back in the room.

"Did you get..."

She stops when she sees Ava looking at it.

"Ava what the fuck..."

She storms over and snatches it out of her hand.

"I asked for my watch that doesn't mean root around through my whole draw."

Ava jumped and blushed flustered.

"I..I'm sorry it was accident it fell out when I went to get your watch I didn't mean to look I just picked it up and..."

Ava was rambling and Sara sighs.

"Whatever it's alright...."

Sara watches Ava waiting for the inevitable. So Ava asks it.

"Umm...who's baby is that?"

Sara takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Mine..."

Ava frowns deeply at that.

"Yours?...I..I didn't know you had a kid."

"I don't."

Sara states simoly.

Avas eyes widen.

"Oh my god did it...um die?"

Sara sighs.

"You suck at sensitively Sharpe...and no she didn't...she's fine."

Ava looks at her and carefully moves towards her.

"Then what do you mean?"

Sara sighs.

"As you know I've got a bit of a history. Long story short I got pregnant at 16"

Ava blinks a little.

"Okay...I mean it happens I guess but what happened to um?"

Sara sighs.

"Caity...her names Caity. As for what happened...well I knew I was in no state to raise a child and was to ashamed to tell my family but I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion....so....I moved to Bludhaven Told my parents I was travelling with a friend but I was living in a shitty apartment basically just doing the pregnancy. The plan was to have the baby then give it up for adoption straight away. That way it'd have a way better life than it would've have had with a loser of a mother like me. I spent 9 months not seeing anyone apart from hospital nurses for check ups. Then I gave birth had that photo taken then gave her away...."

Sara sighs and looks down trying to hold back the tears. Ava sighs and grabs Sara's hands.

"I'm sorry...did you ever tell anyone?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No I was to ashamed."

"Sara hey you got pregnant your hardly the first girl to have an unplanned pregnancy."

"Not that Ava...yeah that was part of it. But I was ashamed I gave away my own child like she was a unwanted toy."

Ava squeezes Sara's hands.

"You did what you thought was best for your daughter. I mean you could've kept her and then just neglected her and palmed her off on everyone. Now that's something to be ashamed of. But giving her the best chance possible for a good like. That's nothing to be ashamed it's brave and selfless...it can't have been easy."

Sara sighs and rests her on avas shoulder.

"It wasn't. I didn't expect it to be anything. Just pop her out hand her over that's it. But it wasn't....when the nurse put her in my arm I looked at her and she looked so tiny and beautiful and I just....I wanted to keep her so badly and just hold her and hug her but I had to hand her away and it hurt so bad...."

Sara was now crying. Ava had never seen her cry before she wraps her arms around her.

"Do you regret it?"

Sara shrugs.

"No because back then I was in no condition to be a mother."

Ava looks at her.

"What about now?"

Sara frowns and her eyes meet Avas.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think your in condition to be a mother now?"

Sara shrugs a little.

"I don't kmow...maybe better than I was then. But that ships sailed now for Caity at least."

Ava shakes her head.

"It doesn't have to be. You could find her and make contact and maybe meet her...how old woukd she be now?"

Sara frowns at Ava.

"6 but no Ava no way she'd want anything to do with me."

"She might not. That's true but she's a 6 year old girl who never knew her mommy don't forget I grew up in orphanages and if I had a chance to meet my mom when I was 6 I'd snap it up."

"Ava even if Caity did want to meet me.....I can't imagine her new family or the care home would let me anywhere near her."

Ava thinks about it.

"Sara I'm not a social worker so I can't say for sure but from a cop point of view. You weren't an abusive or negligent mother. You didn't put your child in harm or cause them physical or emotional distress you just gave her to them for her own good. I think you'd still have rights to see her."

Sara folds her arms.

"Are you forgetting something Ava? How did you and me first meet? Me down the police station in handcuffs. I have a criminal record."

Ava shrugs.

"For petty stuff nothing like murder or arson or anything huge. Yeah okay it might make things more difficult but I can write a character reference stating how much you've changed. Look Sara you don't have to do this. It's completely your choice not mine."

Sara looks down.

"How would I even look into it? It was a blur I can't even remember the care home name"

Ava thinks.

"Well first I can check with adoption and hospital records that should be easy enough. I've got a few social workers who I know to who I can call....woukd you like me to look into it at least?"

Sara bites her lip.

"I...I don't know."

"Sara I know it's scary but I'm right here okay and at least you'll know you tried."

Sara nods.

"Okay lets do it..thank you Ava. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Ava shakes her head.

"Hey don't be. I mean I get it okay? Whatever happens I'll be there every step."

Sara reaches out and strokes Avas cheek.

"I love you so much."

Ava beams and leans in to kiss her.

"I love you to."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks go on as normal for the couple, they don't talk about Sara's revelation. They continue to go about their normal lives both happy and in love. But Sara had started to think about Caity a lot more. She was excited and nervous about what Ava would find. If she was happy then Sara wouldn't want to throw her life upside down by coming in now. But if she was unhappy then Sara would blame herself.

Ava had been looking into it. She had a few friends in social services so was able to look for a few things. She couldn't get to many details because of it not being a legal request but she managed to get some details. But Ava wasn't sure how to bring it up with Sara. So one night when the 2 are lying in bed watching tv Ava sits up and puts her hand on Sara's hand.

Sara looks at her with a smile.

"What?"

Ava smiles back and bites her lip.

"So um I've been looking into the situation with Caity and I've got some news."

Sara bites her lip and looks down.

"Okay...well what is it?"

Ava gives her hand a gentle squeeze before carrying on.

"Well Caity was sent to a children's home in Central. A nice place a good reputation and a nice facility."

Sara nods and looks up to meet avas eyes.

"Has she been adopted?"

Ava shakes her head.

"No. She's stayed with a few families but none of them stuck."

Sara didn't know how to take that and Ava seemed to sense Sara's unease.

"I mean she's happy from what I've gathered. I mean she's close with a few of the staff members and has a lot of friends."

Sara nods relieved she's happy at least.

"Umm what's....what's she like? Like her personality do you know?"

"Only brief details. She's a very chatty girl....very cheeky..fuck knows where she got that from."

Ava adds with a smirk which makes Sara playfully punch her arm.

"Asshole...carry on."

"She's a good dancer, an athletic girl but she also likes reading and writing stories. That's all I really got but she sounds like a good kid."

Sara nods.

"Do you have a photo?"

Ava sighs and shakes her head.

"No...sorry there's no way I could get one without a full on warrant Sara what with child protection laws....I'm sorry."

Sara shakes her head.

"No no babe it's totally fine I get it. I appreciate everything you've done. So um...what does she know about me?"

Ava looks at her and gives her a smile.

"Just that you were a young mother who gave her uo because she was to young and also apparently she really wants to meet her mom. She's been talking about it a lot the last few months. I guess her starting school would do that."

Sara nods.

"I don't know....what if she hates me?"

Ava shrugs.

"There's a risk but hey even if you have a bad first meeting doesn't mean anything....I mean I hated you at first."

Sara laughs.

"Hey no you didn't I was awesome."

"You were annoying but anyway....what do you want Sara? I checked and you have full visitation rights."

Sara bites her lip as she thinks. She eventually reaches a decision.

"Okay well I might as well try."

Ava smiles at her and nods.

"Great I'll set it up for the weekend and hey would you like me to be there?"

Sara thinks about it then shakes her head.

"I really appreciate it Ava but I think this is something I should do myself. I mean obviously if this goes well then yeah of course I want you to meet her with me but she's going to be scared and nervous enough meeting me."

Sara notices Ava has a big smile on her face and she raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

Ava just shrugs.

"just you thinking you'd be a bad mother when you've not even met her yet but already thinking about what's best for her."

That weekend Sara awakes and dresses. She puts on a shirt and jeans and a leather jacket. She wasn't going to dress super formal because she wasn't going to go in and pretend to be something she's not to her kid or to the people looking after her. Her and Ava don't talk much that morning. Ava knows Sara needs some quiet time to prepare herself. When they arrive outside the children's home Ava kisses her cheek.

"Good luck babe. I'll be right here when you come out."

Sara smiles and kisses her cheek back.

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you to."

Sara goes inside and walks up to the reception desk.

"Um hi I've got a meeting....I'm Sara Lance."

The receptionist smiles at her and checks her computer.

"Ah yes of course. Follow me."

The receptionist leads Sara into a office where a social worker is waiting. The social looks a lot like Ava in the way she's dressed. The woman shakes Sara's hand.

"Good morning miss Lance my name is Courtney. I'm caitys social worker."

Sara smiles at her.

"It's nice to meet you."

Courtney nods and pulls up the file on her computer.

"So you're interested in meeting your daughter. This will be your first meeting with her since her birth."

Sara just nods and Courtney continues.

"OKay well you have full rights to visiting her. But first I just need to ask a few questions."

Sara nods again preparing for the questions.

"What do you seek to gain out of this meeting with Caity?"

Sara sighs and fidgets with her rings while she answers.

"Honestly at this stage I just want to meet her. I mean I'd like a relationship with her but that all depends on how she takes to me. If she rejects me and wants nothing to do with me then I won't force anything. I only want what's best for her. It's all I ever wanted."

Courtney nodded.

"Okay well now for formalities. Do you currently take any drugs?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No I've never touched drugs in my life."

"Okay. Do you smoke?"

"No. I smoked one cigarette when I was 15 and I hated it and never did it again."

Sara wasn't going to lie about anything that had happened to her.

"Do you drink alcohol."

"Yes I do. I've had a stage where I partied a lot but I've cut back a lot. Now maybe I'll have a couple of glasses at the weekend or on special occasions."

"What's your relationship status at the moment."

"I'm in a relationship."

Courtney nods.

"Is this person working?"

"Yeah she's a cop."

"Are you 2 living together?"

"Yeah I mean it's nothing official I just started spending more time there and yeah I basically moved in."

"What about yourself are you working?"

"Yes I'm working shifts at Verdant. I know it's not a permanent career but I'm looking at other options and trying to take courses."

"Okay well last question. You've had some dealings with the police in the past. Now let me stress a criminal record will not stop anything happening with Caity here but I do need to ask about these charges against you. They're nothing overly concerning but I need to ask."

Sara just nods.

"Yeah totally. Look I did some dumb stuff over the years. I wasn't a good person but I'm trying to be better. This relationship with Ava saved me. Honestly she was the one who interviewed me when I was last arrested. But she's changed my outlook on my life. That's why I want to do this. I don't regret giving up Caity because I'd have been a terrible parent back then. I'd have palmed her off on my bad or my sister while I went out partying. But now both of them are gone and I'm the last one in my family left and I want to be a part of her life however small it may end up being and I want Caity to at least know who I am. Even if it's just this one meeting."

Courtney nods.

"Well look off the record. I wasn't sure what to expect from you but you seem like you've got a good head on you. As you said we don't know how she'll ready but she's open to meeting you and she's expecting you. Of course I can't leave you with her alone at this point."

Sara nods.

"I understand that. So can we meet her?"

Courtney nods and leads her to a room and steps in.

"Caity sweetheart. There's a visitor here for you."

Sara takes a deep breath and steps inside. Her eyes Imediately lock on the small girl sitting on a bed. She has dirty blonde hair which was long and girl had curious dark blue eyes as she looks up at Sara. Sara slowly moves into the room and gives Caity a small smile. Trying to act like her heart wasn't pounding in her chest so fast it felt like it was about to explode.

Sara crouches down in front of her and smiles at her.

"Hey Caity."

Sara couldn't believe how beautiful she was and Sara Immediately fell in love with her. The girl looks at her and smiles back.

"Hello......are you my mommy?"

Sara gives her a playful grin.

"If they give you a gas mask you'd be a perfect for a part in Doctor who...."

Caity bursts into giggles.

"Are you a doctor who fan?"

She asks curiously. Sara chuckles.

"Eh my friend Ray forced me to watch a few but yeah it's a cool show....but yeah I'm your mommy."

Caity nods and reaches out for Sara's hand. Sara smiles and takes the tiny hand. Caity frowns at her.

"I'm sorry."

Caity looks at her totally confused.

"What're you sorry for Caity?"

"For whatever I did that made you need to give me away."

Sara's heart breaks hearing that. It was said in such an innocent voice that Sara fully believed she truly meant it. Sara stands up and sits next to Caity.

"Hey you did nothing wrong Caity. I didn't give you away because you were bad....I gave you away because I wasn't good enough for you. Because you deserved better than anything I could offer you and I wanted you to be happy. It hurt me so much giving you up and I just wanted to see you and I know I don't deserve it but I'd like a chance for you and me to know each other."

Caity looks at her and gives her a smile.

"Would you like to play action figures with me?"

She asked it in a sweet hopeful voice that made Sara want to cry.

"I'd absolutely love to sweetie."

Caity beams and jumps off her bed and drags Sara with her first showing her all her toys then passing Sara one and the 2 beginning a game. Sara loves the time they spend playing and falls in love with her daughter. Sara can tell the way the pair of them are similar and Caity had an infectious giggle that made Sara smile. She also had a very playful cheeky side that made Sara laugh and fire back a cheeky comment which would Caity laugh more. Eventually Courtney walked over.

"I'm sorry to interupt but it's time for lunch."

Sara nods but Caity huffs and pouts.

"But I want to play with mommy more."

Sara was about to grin at the pout she recognised from herself but froze when she called her mommy. She hadn't expected that at all and didn't warn to leave but she needed to show responsiblity.

"Hey.....Caity come here."

Sara opens her arms and Caity walks over and Sara lifts her up with a playful whoosh noise which makes her giggle.

"I have to go now. But I've had so so much fun today meeting you and playing with you. Would you like me to come and play agaIn?"

Caity quickly nods.

"Yes please I want to live with you...like everyone at school lives with their mommy."

Sara sighs.

"It doesn't work that way right now kiddo. But hey if you want that then that's what I want and I'll do what I can to make it happen. That sound good?"

Caity nods and hugs her close.

"That sounds good."

Sara hugs back.

"Then you be a good girl and I'll be back very soon okay?"

She looks up at her.

"Promise?"

Sara grins.

"Pinky promise."

She holds out her little finger and Caity giggles and links it with hers. Sara beams and kisses her head and puts her down. Courtney walks over and tells her to go and wash up. Caity nods and walks out but turns and waves at Sara. Sara waves back smiling and once caitys gone Courtney smiles at her.

"Well that was very encouraging. I'll be honest she has never opened up like that with anyone who's met her. It's why she's never been adopted because she refused to open up. The fact she was that open with you and wanted you to play with her and didn't want to leave you was very good. Did you mean what you said about wanted to have her live with you."

Sara nods.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. I mean I'll have to talk to my girlfriend but she's the one who's encouraged this so I think she'll be okay with it."

Sara gave Courtney her contact details so she could be in touch and agreed to come back the following week and she could take Caity out for a supervised walk around the grounds. Once that was done Sara left and went to a bathroom and just cried to herself. Not sad tears but just feeling so emotional at how much her life had changed and improved. She had Ava who she loves and adores and now she's started to have a relationship with the daughter she never thought she'd get a chance with. For the first time ever. Sara felt like her life truly had meaning and purpose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> Note: I have no idea how the child services and adoption agencies work in America (I'm from the UK and don't even know how it works here) so sorry for any innacuricies.


	7. Chapter 7

That following evening Sara was sat on hers and avas bed in just her panties and tank top. Her and Ava hadn't talked much since her visit to Caity because Ava had to rush in to work to deal with an emergency but Ava promised her they'd discuss it properly when she got home. Sara had gotten home and worked out a little by herself to clear her mind and then showered and ate before going upstairs to sit and wait for Ava. She'd tried to pass the time by watching trashy tv then trying to read a book but was to nervous to fully get into anything.

Sara smiles hearing the front door open eventually and heard Ava running up the stairs. When she got there. She was out of breath.

"Hey I am so sorry....work was a nightmare so much paperwork needed sorting. I came home as soon as I could. I'd have called or texted but my phone died and I would've tried to charge it but wanted to finish up so I could get home to you as quick as possible."

Sara just smiles softly at her.

"Babe it's fine I get it. Come here take a load off. Do you me to make you some dinner?"

Ava smiles and pecks her lips.

"No baby it's okay....I don't want food poisoning."

Ava smirks and Sara punches her arm playfully.

"Rude."

Ava smiles softly.

"Come on I'm desperate to hear how it went."

Sara smiles and rests her head on avas shoulder.

"It went great. She accepted me straight away and asked me why I gave her up and she understood it then we played together and it went great."

Ava beams and hugs her tight.

"Sara that's amazing."

Sara nods hugging back.

"I can't believe she accepted me that quick....she should've hated me."

"Or maybe she realised that her mom cares so much about her that she'd put her in front of her own feelings."

Sara shrugs and nods.

"Um...Caity she also asked if I was going to take her home."

Ava looks at her.

"Oh wow. What're your thoughts on that?"

Sara bites her lip.

"I..I want to....but....I mean I only just moved in with you and then I'd have to find a new house and then all the stresses of getting it inspected and..."

Ava interupts.

"Hey hey hey...hold up who said anything about you moving out?"

Sara looks at her.

"Well....I mean you probably don't wanna raise my kid when we haven't even been dating a year yet."

"Sara...how about you ask me that first before just assuming."

Sara sighs.

"Okay how do you feel?"

"I feel that I'd have to meet Caity first and see if she likes me....there's no point her moving in with me if she hates me and she's unhappy. But if she likes me....then yeah I wouldn't mind her coming to live with us. I mean we have a spare room here."

Sara looked at her completely surprised.

"You want to help raise her?"

"Look Sara. I've always wanted kids really bad and I'm not getting younger and I'm not saying yes because I'm looking to get a kid. I mean look I love you...so much and I can only see you in my future. If Caity is to be part of your life then I want both of you to be part of mine. "

Sara lets out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh my god I've been so anxious....I was scared this would be the end of us or you'd say you didn't want her and I'd have to choose."

Ava frowns.

"Sara I know when we met you thought I was a cold hearted bitch. But I thought we'd moved past that. I'd never ever make you choose between your daughter and me. Especially since I'm the one that got on your ass to get in contact with her. I knew this could be a possibility and I was ready for it."

Sara grabs Ava and kisses her deeply. Ava kisses back and Sara pushed her down onto the bed and crawls on top of her.

"Fuck Ava. I love you so much....oh my god if this works...we'll be a family. I'll have a family again. I never expected to have that."

Ava smiles and runs her hand through Sara's hair.

"You will always have me. But Sara....I'm not very experienced with kids. I don't know how good I'll be with Caity. I haven't interacted with children since I was one. The youngest people I deal with are teenagers I arrest for underage drinking or joyriding or whatever."

"Ava I'm not exactly an expert either. I used to babysit when I was 15 but that's it."

"Yeah but your her mom Sara. You have that natural chemistry and motherly bond."

"Well Ava she's a Lance girl."

Ava looks at her confused.

"What's that got to do with anything."

Sara smiles.

"It means. She'll love you so much. Like mother like daughter right?"

Ava smiles but still looks worried.

"But what if she does hate me?"

"If she does then we'll deal with it. Maybe she'll be quiet around you at first but she doesn't seem like a girl who hates anyone. So just be you Ava and I'm sure she'll love you. But no matter what happens Ava. I'm not giving up on us. No fucking way will I ever do that."

Ava beams.

"Well Sara one thing...you're gonna have to cut out the swearing if we have a child in this house."

Sara grins.

"Fuck that shit I'll just block her ears when I swear."

Ava laughs and shakes her head.

"Idiot. No wonder Caity likes you....same mental age."

Sara smacks her with a pillow.

"Shut it."

Ava grins and grabs her pillow and smacks Sara back.

"Make me Lance."

The 2 then engage in a long pillow fight that lasted nearly an hour eventually they both flopped down on the bed exhausted but both laughi. Sara grins at Ava.

"I won."

Ava grins back.

"Pfft yeah whatever. Dream on Lance."

Sara beams and kisses her cheek.

"I don't need to dream of anything. I already have my perfect world right here."

"Soo smooth aren't you."

"I have my moments."

Ava leans in and kisses her. Sara wraps her arms around her and kisses back. The 2 kiss gently and softly trying to put as much love as possible into the kiss. Eventually Sara pulls back smiling.

"So I'll set up a meeting with you me and Caity?"

Ava nods with a smile.

"Yeah that'll be nice.....oh man."

"What?"

Sara asks curiously.

"I'm about to meet a 5 year old version of you....man what have I signed up for?"

She asks in a very playful tone to make sure Sara knows she's totally joking. Sara just laughs.

"It's actually funny you say that Ava. She is so much more mature than me. So much smarter so much kinder.....you know in a lot of ways. She actually reminded me of you. I know that sounds weird. But she did. She's a great kid Ava."

Ava nods.

"Gets it from her mom."

"Hardly Ava. I haven't done a thing to raise her and make her who she is."

"Maybe not physically but the core person of who she is....that's been in her since the day she was born and you can never truly change who you are inside. Yeah the people who raised her may have helped. But I do believe the core of who she is. That's come from you Sara and yeah you weren't there but she's still happy to have you as her mommy. She'll be even luckier having you back in her life now."

Sara beams her eyes starting to water.

"Well then she's extra lucky. If she's gonna have a step mom like you. She'll be so lucky. Just like I am so lucky every day that we met Ava."

Ava beams and kisses her softly.

"Love you Lance."

"Love you to Sharpe."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day before Sara's next appointment with Caity and Ava wakes up to an empty bed. Usually on days neither of them worked Sara was asleep hours after Ava had woken up.

Ava sits up and stretches then puts on a dressing gown and looks around for Sara eventually finding her in the garage in their home gym. They'd both decided gym memberships were to expensive so had converted the garage into a gym for both. Sara was currently on a pull up bar in her black sport bra and shorts. Ava tilts her head as she watches Sara until speaks softly and makes her jump.

"You gonna say good morning or just keep looking at my ass?"

She asks with a playful tone. Ava rolls her eyes.

"I was not looking at your ass lance."

Sara drops down and looks at her raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Well why the hell not huh?"

Ava laughs and shakes her head.

"God you're insufferable....why're you up so early?"

Sara shrugs wiping her face with a towel.

"Couldn't sleep."

Ava just nods with a understanding smile.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

Sara sighs and nods.

"Which is dumb because the first time should be the nervous one."

Ava thinks.

"Not really. Last time you went in with no expectations. You were ready for the fact she might hate you. But now you've seen her happy and enjoying you you're worried that if she's colder now it'll hurt more."

Sara thinks then glares at her playfully.

"Eugh I hate it when you're right....and when you analyse me...."

Ava laughs and pokes her nose.

"I'm always right Lance."

"Screw you Sharpe."

Ava chuckles and hugs her. Then pulls a face.

"You're all sweaty"

Sara smirks.

"Yeah you make me like that."

Ava hits her playfully and Sara sighs.

"But yeah I'm scared Ava....I mean is it the right thing me considering taking her....I mean I'm no exactly mother material. I'm a party girl who's spent her teenage years getting in trouble....ill be an awful influence on her."

Ava pulls Sara down to a seat and squeezes her hand.

"Sara as a cop I've had to go to so many houses and met plenty of parents and there's no set requirements for it. End of the day yeah you're not perfect...you've got faults but who doesn't. I know you'd never hurt her, I know you'd never neglect her or let her starve or wear filthy clothes, I know you'd be so so loving to her and hey you have a past but you regret it right? That means you can use that experience to guide Caity into being better and not making those same mistakes and you can also empathise with her if she does make mistakes."

Sara just looks at Ava for a few moments and Ava worries she's made her mad before Sara grabs her and kisses her deeply.

"God I love you Sharpe....and I mean yeah I guess but I just...what if like I take her home and something and I just can't calm her down?"

Ava shrugs.

"What? Having to deal with a sulky little girl who doesn't listen to a word and you say and just gets cross with you whenever you try and tell them to do something?......well welcome to my world you see what I have to deal with."

Ava smirks which makes Sara glare playfully.

"Jerk."

Sara grabs her water and squirts Ava with it which makes Ava squeal.

"Hey stop it you're making me wet."

Sara raises her eyebrows as Ava groans as she realises what she just said.

"Don't even say it Lance."

Sara of course can't resist.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got you wet is it?"

Ava flips her off playfully and Sara laughs putting her head on Avas shoulder. Ava looks at her.

"I'm nervous to Sara....I mean I'm not exactly a kids person....I'm hardly miss personality....what if I'm just awkward around her and she thinks I'm weird?"

Sara looks up at her.

"Oh she'll totally think you're weird I do....but she'll love and adore you Ava you know why? Because you are so responsible and your soothing and calming and can rationalise anything and she'll know that she can tell you anything. Besides we'll totally need you.....id probably end up staying up all night playing video games or watching movies with her...we need you to come tell us to get to bed."

Ava snorts and laughs.

"Yeah that's true....I guess neither of us are exactly naturals at this but hey we'll work it right?"

Sara nods and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah we will. I mean caitys a lovely girl and apparently she's never been a very loud and disruptive child. According to them she's quite reserved ."

"Huh...doesn't get that from you then?"

"Oh totally not."

Sara laughs.

"I just hope I don't become a bad influence on her."

Ava sighs.

"Sara why can't you see...you're not a bad person. If you were I wouldn't be dating you."

"Ava we met with me in being interviewed for assault."

"Yeah you defending your friend from being attacked then willing to get in trouble just so your friend doesn't. That shows bravery, strong willed and loyalty. All things that are great to pass on."

Sara sighs.

"I've done other things to."

"I know. You've done a few silly things but nothing....evil like lock you up and give you 20 years for....look you said Caity adored you minutes after meeting you. There's no reason she won't love you Sara."

Sara kisses her again.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

Ava kisses back.

"Course you could, you just need me to kick you up the ass to get you to pull your finger out and do it."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah that about sums us up.....I love you Ava."

"I love you to Sara.....now today's plan."

Sara chuckles. Ava raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Always have to have a plan huh?"

" yes and when we have a child here that'll be even more important."

Sara shrugs.

"Us lance girls don't really do plans."

"Oh man what've I got myself in for....I'm gonna have 2 of them now God help me."

Sara laughs.

"Alright alright sorry....what's today's plan general?"

Ava just gives her a look and Sara gives her a big smile which makes Ava smile.

"Fine well I was thinking breakfast then we can go for a walk by the lake then grab lunch at that cafe you like then get the motorbikes and we can take a ride to the outskirts of the city then get a takeaway for dinner.....then just watch trashy movies before bed."

Sara beams.

"Sounds perfect babe."

But because she can't help herself she adds.

"So do we need to synchronise our watches now or wait until 0800 hours on the dot?"

She says with a cheeky smile.

Ava glares playfully and grabs Sara's water and splashes it on her.

"Nah all good I know you can't tell time sooo"

Sara squeals at the water then grins.

"Touché....okay well I'm gonna shower what we doing for breakfast?"

Ava shrugs.

"I can make us something if you Like?"

"Pfft still don't trust me to cook?"

"Hell no you nearly set the place on fire making toast...."

"No I nearly set the curtains on fire there's a difference."

"Just go shower you can't do no damage there?"

Sara grins and pecks her lips and jumps.

"Challenege accepted."

She winks and sprints off. Ava groans and calls after her.

"THAT WAS NOT A CHALLENGE...."

Ava laughs to herself and goes and starts to prepare breakfast. She thinks about everything and honestly can't believe where she is. On paper Sara lance is the opposite of the person she'd love. Yet Ava adored Sara and had never been as happy. She genuinely loved her and knew Sara loved her to. Sara had been the first person to truly show Ava love and despite Sara insulting her constantly (fair enough Ava constantly insulted her to.) she knew it was all playful and joking and nothing malicious in fact enjoyed Sara's teasing. Ava truly knew Caity was lucky to have Sara in her life now. Yes the girl was infuriating and cheeky and cocky but she was also so genuine and loving and caring and funny and always trying to make everyone laugh and she played the stupid girl a lot but Sara truthfully was very clever and street smart and wise.

Ava was interupted from her thoughts a few minutes later by a small cough and looks round to see Sara wrapped in a towel with a half cheeky smile half sheepish look. Ava smiles and raises her eyebrows in question. Sara looks at her.

"Ummmm babe....that towel rack where my towel hangs from the bar?.....that was removable right?"

Sara lifts up the metal bar which before Sara Lance had gotten her hands on it had been bolted tight into the wall now was in Sara's hands with the bolts and nails sticking out the end.

Ava tries her best to hide her smile. What was that Ava was just thinking about Sara about her girlfriend being smart and wise?


	9. Chapter 9

Ava and Sara had a nice day together and the next they drive up to the Childrens home. They go to the office of the woman Sara spoke to last time who smiles at Sara.

"Ah Sara lovely to see you again....and this must be sergeant Sharpe."

Ava smiles and shakes her hand.

"Call me Ava please."

Sara smiles and sits down.

"So how's Caity been?"

The woman smiles.

"Very excited to see you again today. So I'm guessing that since Avas here you want to introduce her?"

Sara nods.

"Yeah well I'll go in first and tell her about Ava and see how she reacts and if it that goes well then maybe bring Ava In?"

The wo,an nods.

"Of course but just remember. She's only 5 so let's not expect to much. It's remarkable how taken she was with you. She wasn't shy or nervous one bit."

Sara nods.

"I agree I really thought I'd have to work for it."

Ava looks at Sara.

"Hey babe. Maybe an idea....you go in and see Caity first and tell her about me but I don't come in her room so we don't crowd her. Maybe I can wait outside on one of those picnic benches and you can bring her to me and then I can meet her?"

Sara smirks at her.

"That's why you are the brains of the operation babe. That sounds good yeah let's do that. Now can I go see my little one now?"

The woman smiles and nods, Sara gives Ava a quick kiss as they go their seperate ways. Sara looks at the woman as they walk.

"So caitys been all good yeah?"

"Yes....well apart from yesterday....she was very quiet and didn't talk to anyone...I spoke to her and she said she was nervous...nervous that you wouldn't show up and didn't want to see her again."

Sara sighs. It was understandable. Though they'd gotten along well Sara still hadn't earned her trust yet. Sara nods.

"Yeah I guess that's fair enough....just got to show her I'm here for her."

They enter caitys room and the small blonde girl was sitting on her bed swinging her little legs and Sara Imediately sees her eyes light up seeing Sara. She sprints towards Sara so fast she's almost a blur. She clings Sara hugging her leg.

"MOMMY you came."

Sara smiles and lifts her up and hugs her close. Hearing her call her mommy still made her heart melt.

"Course I came mini me. I couldn't wait to see my little bug again"

Caity giggles loudly burying her head into Sara and Sara just happily rocks her in her arms. Caity eventually squirms wanting down so Sara puts her down. Caity runs to her desk and comes back with a drawing.

"That's you and me mommy."

Sara beams.

"Woowwww that's amazing sweetheart....that's so much better than I can do....yeah my art skills are limited to stick men....and even they look deformed."

Caity giggles again and Sara smiles and goes to give Caity her drawing back. But she shakes her head.

"It's for you mommy to keep it so you don't forget me."

Sara smiles and sits down and lifts Caity onto her lap and cuddles her.

"Caity. I know you have no reason to trust me...I know I've let you down before but I promise I'm going no where okay? I want this...I want you baby. I missed the first years of your life and I hate that and I don't want to miss another day. That's why I'm working hard to get you to come live with me....but hey I wanted to tell you something else....there's someone else I want you to meet today....someone very special to mommy."

Caity looks up at her curiously.

"Who is it mommy?"

Sara smiles at her.

"Her names Ava. She's my girlfriend."

Caity looks up at her tilting her head 

"Oh...do you still want me mommy?"

"Yes of course I do baby so much that's why I want you to meet Ava....but hey if you don't want to you don't have to."

Caity thinks about it.

"Is she nice?"

Sara nods with a smile.

"She's very nice."

Caity thinks and nods with a smile.

"I'd like to meet her....but can you and me play first?"

Sara smiles brightly.

"Yeah of course we can darling. What would you like to play?"

Caity beams and rubs and grabs a pair of dolls and gives one to Sara. Sara beams and the 2 play together for a while. Eventually Caity looks at Sara.

"Can I meet Ava now mommy?" 

"Yes of course sweetie she's waiting for us outside."

They walk out with Caity holding Sara's hand. Sara was nervous. Part of her wanted to just keep it with her and Caity just because things were going good and didn't want to risk ruining it. But Ava was part of Sara's life and Sara knew she couldn't lose Ava. So Caity had to meet her at some point.

They walk out to the park bench Ava was sitting on. Ava sees them and smiles and walks over and crouches down by Caity.

"Hello you must be Caity. I've heard so much about you from your mommy....I'm Ava. It's lovely to meet you."

Caity clings to Sara's hand going shy and looking down but mumbles.

"Hello..."

Sara gives Ava a reassuring smile and gives Caity a gentle nudge.

"Hey come on Avas nice she's not scary........well okay she is a bit scary but in a friendly.....like Casper the friendly ghost scary."

This made Caity giggle a little and Ava huffs playfully.

"I am not like Casper.....sorry Caity your mummies a bit silly....but if we're doing fictional characters did mommy tell you about her brief career as Peter Pan?"

Caity looks up at Ava curiously and shakes her head.

"Nu uh...she didn't."

Sara groans.

"Eugh I'm gonna get you for this Sharpe."

Ava grins at Sara and smiles at Caity.

"Would you like me to tell you?"

Caity nods enthusiastically and let's go of Sara's hand and sits next to Ava on the bench. Sara beams watching Ava tell the story. Even though it was her mist embarassing moment she loved the way Caity was watching Ava and giggling at her words.

"Mommy did you really do that?"

Sara chuckles sitting on the other side of Caity.

"Unfortunately I did but hey I can gurantee no one else ever did Peter Pan the way I did it."

Ava smirks.

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Hush you....sorry Caity Ava likes to be a big meany pants to me."

Sara says it in a silly voice to make sure Caity knows she's joking and Caity giggles and looks at Ava curiously.

"What job do you do miss Ava?"

Ava smiles at her.

"You don't have to call me miss Ava. Avas fine sweetie."

Sara huffs loudly.

"No fair you make me call you Miss Ava."

"Yeah well caitys more mature than you.....and nearly taller."

This makes Caity burst into giggles and lean against Ava which makes Sara's heart melt.

"You funny Ava and you are WAYYYYY taller than mommy."

Sara tickles caity which makes her squeal and laugh.

"Oi you Avas just extremely tall....she's like a giraffe."

"Oh yeah well you're like a kitten, small, annoying and makes a mess."

The playful teasing makes Caity burst into even more laughter which makes Ava and Sara smile at each other. Sara pokes her.

"You're very giggly today aren't ya." 

Caity squirms at Sara's poke but grins up at her. Ava noticed how they both had the same smile and Ava thought they were both adorable together.

"Anyway Caity as I was saying before your mommy very rudely interrupted...I'm a police woman."

Caity looks at her.

"Woww that's really really cool Ava so you catch bad people."

"I do."

Caity smiles and happily holds both Sara and Avas hands.

"Can we play?"

The 2 women agreed and Caity dragged them both to their feet. She grins and taps Sara. 

"Tag Mommies it."

She thrn sprints off and Ava laughs and runs as well. Sara giggles and gives chase. The 3 play together for a while. Eventually Sara catches up to Caity and whispers.

"Hey help me get Ava and we can tickle her."

Caity giggles and nods and the 2 chase Ava. Ava playfully huffs.

"Oh ganging up on me now I see how it is."

Sara grins and rugby tackles Ava onto the grass which makes Caity laugh and both start tickling Ava. Ava screams and squirms as she laughs trying to escape.

"Okay okay okay I give I give you win."

Sara grins and high fives Caity.

"Wooo team Lance wins"

Ava laughs and goes to sit up but Sara grins and pins her again and kisses her Ava smirks kissing back. Caity pulls a face.

"Ewwwww kissing yucky."

Both women laugh and pull back Sara grins at Caity.

"Oh ssh one day there'll be a boy or girl you'll want to kiss."

Caity shakes her held folding her arms raising her eyebrow. (Making her look just like Sara in Avas opinion.)

"Nu uhhh mommy kissings yucky"

Sara grins and pokes Caity.

"Nu uh no it isn't."

Caity giggles and pokes back.

"Yu huh."

Sara pokes back.

"Nu uh"

"Yu huh."

"Nu uh"

"Yu huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yu huh"

"Sara I swear to god it's hard to tell which one of you is the 5 year old."

Ava scolds playfully and Sara just looks round and sticks her tongue out which makes Caity laugh. Ava smirks then jumps Sara wrestling her down.

"CAITY GET HER."

Caity giggles and jumps on Sara and starts tickling her. Sara squeals and thrashes.

"Hey nooo cut it up or I'll pee myself."

Caity giggles and stops.

"Mommy peed her pants."

"Oi cheeky I did not I said I was going to not that I did."

Ava laughs and high fives Caity. Sara glares playfully at Caity.

"Traitor."

Caity giggles and sticks her tongue out at her. Ava laughs.

"Definetley your daughter."

The 3 walk back to the bench where Caity yawns. Sara smirks.

"Oh someone getting sleepy?"

Caity shakes her head but her eyes are closing. Sara laughs.

"Come on lovely we'll take you back to your room."

"No mommy I want to come with you and Ava."

Sara sighs. She wants that so badly to.

"I know baby we want you to come home with us to but it doesn't work like that. But we will bring you home soon I promise baby we both want you in our life."

Ava nods.

"Yeah we do Caity you're awesome......you're the cooler Lance girl."

This earned Ava a playful slap on the arm which made Caity laugh.

"Okay...."

She hugs Ava tight.

"Love you mama Ava."

She says in a soft voice. Avas eyes widen at being called that but she beams.

"Love you to Caity."

Caity walks back to Sara and snuggles into Sara's arms. Sara kisses her head and carries her back to her room and puts her to bed Sara strokes her hair.

"Sweet dreams baby. Me and Ava have to go now but I promise we'll be back soon. We're going to talk to the people here and set it in motion to get you home....we love you so much."

Caity smiles cuddling her teddy.

"Love you to mommy."

She falls asleep so Ava and Sara go back to the office and the woman looks at them.

"Honestly you 2 have a special gift...I have never seen Caity that open and happy and laughing and playful all her life. She adores uou both."

Sara nods.

"Yeah well we fully want to adopt her as soon as we can....right Ava?"

Ava nods.

"Totally we'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay that's great. Well first we'll need to send someone to check your living arrangements to make sure it's suitable for her and we'll put you in touch with a social worker to make sure everything's taken care of. It shouldn't take more than a month."

Sara nods. She didn't want to wait a month but she guessed it was worth it. They walk back to their car and just sit there for a minute. Sara looks at Ava.

"Wow how the fuck did I get so lucky....first she loves me.....then she loves you just as much."

Ava beams.

"She's a wonderful little girl. She's so much like you."

Sara chuckles.

"Thought you said she was wonderful?"

"Oh ssh lance. I mean it she's so lovely and she has your smile....and your pout and arm crossing and raised eyebrow thing."

Sara laughs.

"I did notice that....I noticed another thing mama Ava...."

Ava bites her lip.

"I thought I'd misheard her when she said that....I couldn't believe it."

"Me neither...I guess caitys just been waiting so long for a proper family."

Ava nods.

"And now she has her mommy back."

Sara nods then leans in and kisses Ava. 

"Thank you Ava, this never would've happened without you."

Ava kisses back.

"Thank you Sara. You've made my life so so much better. I never thought I'd find anyone at all....then you came along and just made me so happy and now Caity...it's perfect."

Sara beams.

"Come on let's get home. We gotta lot of work to do to get ready for our little one."

Ava nods and drives them home. They don't talk much just happy and relaxed in a comftoable silence. Happy to be with each other and excited for the future.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months pass quickly as Sara and Ava do their best to get themselves sorted for Caity. They move out of avas apartment and find themselves a nice 2 bedroom house close by with a large back garden. Sara quits her bar tending job and Ava gets her a job with the police. Not as an officer but as the police fitness and combat coach. It paid well and it was basic 9-5 hours meaning that Sara could be there for Caity on nights Ava worked late shifts.

They visit Caity every weekend and the young girl seems happier and more confident on every visit. Telling them both about her week and what she’s been doing and Sara falls more and more in love with her daughter each week.

Sara and Ava get all their stuff moved in easily enough. Neither of them had a large amount of possessions and they’d bought new mostly new furniture which had already been delivered for them in stages. Once the house was in good order they set up Caitys bedroom. They didn’t do much because they wanted Caity the chance to go shopping with them and choose what she wanted to make the bedroom hers. But they’d don the basics and bougght her a large bed which had a castle top over the top to both keep out the light and made it look and feel like she was in a castle. They’d bought her a few books they thought she’d like and a desk with paper and colouring pencils and a white board for her to draw on and a few new teddy bears. But the main things like posters and room layout they wanted to do with her to make her feel like a full member of the family.

Next stage was a home inspection which went easily enough. They got the all clear and both their checks came back clear and were given permission to fully adopt Caity. They decided they would go in that weekend and tell Caity themselves that she’d be coming with them. The night before Sara and Ava were in their new bed and Sara was tossing not able to sleep. Ava sits up and raises her eyebrows.

“If you kick me one more time I’m gonna start kicking back Lance.” She says with a playful smile.

Sara chuckles. “Sorry..,,I can’t sleep.”

Ava gives her a smile.

“You got butterflies in your tummy?”

Sara pulls a face.

“Ewww hell no why would I eat butterflies?....unless that’s what you put in the pie tonight....thought it tasted weird.”

“No dumbass it’s a figure of speech for being nervous?....you never heard that before?”

Sara huffs at her.

“No I haven’t....why couldn’t you just ask if I was nervous....and yes I am nervous.”

“Babe why?.....caity adores you. That’s all sorted and you know you’re good with her.”

Sara shakes her head.

“I know I’m good with her for 2 hour visits once a week....but this is looking after her full time and having to set rules and boundaries and have to tell her not to do stuff,...what if I become one of those crap parents that lets their kid do whatever they want...”

Ava sighs and pulls her into a cuddle.

“Right first....no ones expecting you not to make mistakes and second.....I’m enough of a hard ass to make sure she does stay in line.” She says with a grin which makes Sara laugh.

“True..,.but then on the other side....what if I get to strict and she hates me for it.....”

Ava shrugs.

“Yeah that’ll probably happen..,especially in teenage years....I mean I never had a proper family but you did....and did you ever get annoyed at your parents for being strict?”

Sara snorts.

“Dad was a cop mom was a teacher....what do you think?”

Ava laughs.

“And did them acting like that make you actually hate them?”

Sara shrugs.

“No....I mean my mom was a bitch but not because of that....”

“Exactly...sooo caity will be the same...maybe she will huff and be grumpy and rude....I mean she’s your daughter so that’s to be expected.”

She teases which earns her a hit on the head from the pillow from Sara.

“But no matter what she’ll always love you Sara. We’ll give her all the love she could ever want or need. If there’s anything I know about you is how loving and caring you are.”

Sara beams and kisses her.

“God I love you.”

Ava kisses back.

“Love you to...now...sleepy time.”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Is that you trying to be all mothery?”

“Maybe.”

She laughs and both settle down and go to sleep. Next day they go to the care home and fill out the final forms and go to caitys bedroom.

As usual as they go in Caity runs over and hugs them both happily.

“Hey mommy hey momma.”

They both hug her back happily.

“Hey little bug.”

Sara says using the nickname she’d given her which always makes Caity giggle loudly.

“Hey Caity.”

Ava says happily.

Caity drags them both inside.

“Can we watch a movie today I got my DVD player ready.”

She looks excited to do it but Sara smirks.

“Nah not today baby.”

Caity face falls for a second but Sara carries on talking.

“Because we’ve got better things to do....like packing up all your stuff and moving it to our place.”

Caity looks up at her confused.

“What do you mean mommy?”

Sara beams.

“I mean if you still wanna come live with us then you are allowed to now.”

Caity takes a minute to process what’s being said before she jumps up looking super excited.

“Really really really really?...this isn’t a trick?”

Sara chuckles.

“No baby not a trick.”

She beams but then looks to Ava.

“Mommy likes to play tricks momma....is this not a trick.”

Sara playfully huffs at that comment but couldn’t hide a laugh and Ava chuckles to.

“Your mommy does like her tricks but no sweetie this isn’t a trick we’ve been working hard to get ready for you and we didn’t tell you until now because we wanted to surprise you.”

Caitys eyes start ti water with happy tears and she runs over and hugs them both.

“You actually want me?”

Sara holds her close.

“Of course we do baby....more than anything.”

Ava strokes the little girls hair.

“ So you wanna come with us?”

Caity beams up at her. “Of course I do silly momma.”

Sara giggles.

“Yeah silly momma.”

Ava playfully glares and gives Sara a gentle shove which made Caity giggle. Sara laughs.

“So baby shall we pack your stuff to take with us?”

Caity happily nods and the 3 of them pack up all her clothes and toys and everything she wants to take with her. They take her to the car and Sara helps her with her seatbelt. Ava drives them home and caity asks for some music so Sara puts on a Frozen CD which gets Sara and Caity both singing let it go together. Ava beams at how cute it was. That was until Sara suggested they sing it in their highest pitched voice possible which made Caity giggle and did so which quickly hurt avas ears but it was still worth it seeing how happy both her girls were.

Eventually they get to their house and Sara helps Caity out. Caity looks at the house with awe.

“Woooowwwww it’s soooo cool.”

Caity grabs both their hands and they take her inside and show her around. Caity has a massive smile as they look around and she squeals seeing the garden.

“OMG there’s soooo much space to play.”

They both look at her surprised by her saying OMG. Ava looks at her.

“Where did you get that from baby?”

“Mommy said it the other week when we were hiding then jumped out at her.”

Sara laughs remembering.

“Oh yeah.....lucky I didn’t say something else...I did nearly so oh fu..”

“Not another syllable Lance.”

Ava warns with a playful stern face, Sara winks knowing what she was doing and wasn’t actually about to swear in front her.

They go up to Caitys room and she gasps seeing it.

“Wowww this is my room?....”

Ava nods with a smile.

“It is baby but this is just the base for it. We can decorate it however you like. This weekend we can go shopping and pick out things you want to put in here like posters or anything you want and we can go buy you some new clothes. We got you some already but if there’s anything here you don’t like you don’t have to keep it. We’re both still learning what your into so we won’t be offended if you don’t like everything we’ve picked.”

She shakes her head happily.

“It’s perfect momma.”

Sara beams at how happy she looks and scoops her daughter up and hugs her peppering kisses over her head which made the girl squeal and giggle.

“Mommyyyyyy”

Sara beams.

“We’re just soooo happy to have you here baby.”

“I’m very very very very very happy mommy.”

“Yayyy so hey Cait how about all 3 of us make dinner together then watch a movie before bed?”

“Yes please mommy.”

So they let her unpack then go and start to make dinner. When Ava steps out the kitchen for a second. Sara and Caity somehow start a food fight and when Ava comes in they both stop and point at each other and say at the same time.

“She started it”

Ava laughs and rolls her eyes playfully.

“Oh boy what’ve I walked into.” She laughs and Sara grins and pelts her with flour making Caity burst into giggles and the 3 have a food fight until Ava declares that’s enough. Once dinner was done they go and settle down and watch a movie. They let Caity pick and she picks finding nemo as she hasn’t seen it before. They all watch happily cuddled up with Caity in the middle. Once the movie was done Caity yawns and Sara grins.

“Time for bed I think.”

She shakes her her burying into Sara.

“Noooo not tired mommy.”

“I think you areeeee....anyway it is bedtime baby come on tomorrow we can go shopping for new stuff for your room.”

Fairy nods and Ava takes her to brush her teeth while Sara goes and sets out her pyjamas. When Caity comes in Sara helps her get changed but Caity clings to Sara.

“Want to sleep in your and mommas bed.”

Sara looks at her.

“Oh don’t you like your new room baba?”

“I do love it but I want to stay with you 2 tonight for our first night.”

Sara smiles a little and looks at Ava who nods.

“Okay baby tonight you can stay with us but tomorrow you have to sleep in your bed is that fair?”

Caity nods.

“Good girl okay just let me and momma get into our pyjamas then I’ll come get you okay? “

Caity nods and her and Ava go and get changed. Ava beams.

“This couldn’t have gone better.”

Sara sighs happily as she changes.

“I know....I can’t believe this is happening honey.”

“Me either.”

They quickly kiss then Sara goes and carries Caity into their room and put Caity in the middle and they cuddle up. Caity smiles up at them both.

“Goodnight mommies.”

They beam and both kiss her cheek.

“Good night little bug.”

“Goodnight baby.”

Caity falls asleep quickly and Ava and Sara smile at each other and sleep themselves both happy to be beginning their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry for the delay just haven’t had muse to write as much lately but happy to get this out as it can be a soft ending for the story. It’s not done yet I still have maybe 2-3 chapters left but now the story is in a good place for it takes a while for me to carry it on. 
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will be up but hoping not to long. I know my story doesn’t have a lot of the typical adoptive kid angst but I feel sometimes it’s good to have a story that’s just happy and drama free. Not that I have anything against angst stories but this one I just wanted to be a happy story for the most part. It’s why I haven’t drawn into to much of the darker pasts referenced earlier.
> 
> Again thank you and please review with your opinions.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks go past happily. All 3 settle into a nice routine where they balance their work and time with Caity easily enough and all 3 are very happy. Each evening ends with the 3 cuddled up watching tv together and Caity falling asleep against Sara. On the nights Ava works Sara and Caity spend the evening making dinner for Ava for when she returns then Sara helps her with school work and they play together and then Sara gets her ready for bed. When both are there it’s usually the same with all 3 playing and reading together and just spending happy quality time as a family.

They start to notice something wrong one day though when Caity starts acting very shy around them. Something she had never been even on their first meeting. Caity is usually playfully cheeky and they respond by being cheeky back but now she barely says anything and is very very polite. Not that they mind that but it’s not like caitys usual self. Sara is putting Caity to bed one evening and Sara settles her in and looks at her as she sits at the edge of her bed and smiles softly at her.

“Baby are you okay?”

Caity looks at her and nods cuddling her teddy close to her nuzzling her face into the bears fur.

“Yes mommy I’m fine.”

Sara nods and strokes her hair playfully giving her a smile.

“You sure?...you’ve just been very quiet lately?”

Caity frowns looking up at her worried.

“I’m sorry mommy I didn’t mean to be.”

Sara shakes her head quickly letting her know she’s not angry with her.

“Hey no no it’s okay sweetheart you don’t need to be sorry you haven’t done anything wrong at all. If you want to be quiet then you can be quiet but I just want to make sure you are okay and happy?”

Caity nods quickly.

“I’m fine mommy I promise.”

Sara nods. She doesn’t believe her but she doesn’t want to push.

“Okay sweetie. Goodnight I love you sweet dreams my angel.”

She kisses her head and Caity gives her a smile.

“I love you to mommy.”

Sara beams at her and blows her a kiss and heads out and goes to her and avas room. She goes in and sees Ava reading in bed. Ava looks at her.

“Caity settle down easily?”

Sara nods as she gets changed stripping to her panties and Ava gives her a playful whistle which Sara playfully flips her off over.

“Eyes front Sharpe. But hey....have you noticed Caitys been very quiet lately?”

Ava considers this and nods.

“Yeah a bit...but kids can be like that can’t they? They can be quite withdrawn and moody.”

Sara nods.

“I guess but that’s mostly teenagers not 6 year olds....I just think she’s worried about something....I mean I think we’ve done a good job but neither of us are experienced with kids.”

Ava frowns and sets her book down.

“You think we’ve upset her?”

Sara shrugs.

“I didn’t say that but we’re still learning this as well...maybe we should both have a chat tomorrow with her.”

Ava nods.

“Good idea...did you ask her if anything’s wrong?”

“Yeah but she said she was fine but well kids hide stuff from their parents don’t they.”

Ava shrugs.

“I didn’t I was always totally honest.”

Sara laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Shocker”

She says sarcastically which makes Ava roll her eyes back.

“Let me guess you were a devil child.”

“Fuck you i was an angel.......maybe a hells angel but close enough “

Sara climbs into bed and kisses Ava softly who smiles and kisses back.

“You are so much better with Caity than I am Sara....if one of us has upset her it’s probably me.”

Sara frowns.

“Hey don’t be silly you’re awesome with her....you sit her down and read with her and write stories with her and you cook with her. Neither of us are better at it...we just have different styles. I’m more you know silly and bubbly and playful and you are more calming and helpful. Both of us are doing fine. If we have upset her somehow we find out then we fix it. “

Ava nods.

“I guess....”

Sara nods and cudddles her close.

“Now shut it and go to sleep.”

Ava playfully punches her arm.

“So romantic you are.”

“So is your face,”

“Fuck you.”

“Not right now thanks babe “

They both laugh and eventually fall asleep.

Next morning they wake up and find that Caity was downstairs already drawing.

Sara walks over.

“Morning sweetie.”

She looks up and gives a small smile.

“Morning mommy, morning momma.”

Ava walks over and sits next to her. Sara does the same on the other side. Ava holds Caitys hand.

“Baby we’ve noticed that you don’t seem as happy the last few days...if something has upset has then please let us know so we can fix it.”

Sara nods.

“Yeah Caity I mean me and Ava we haven’t good huge experience with children we’re still learning how to be moms.....and if we’ve upset you and done something wrong or something you don’t like we are very sorry and we want to fix it. We won’t be angry or upset for telling us we want to know. Because all that matters to us is your happiness.”

Caity frowns looking at Sara.

“You haven’t done anything wrong mommy...or you momma.”

Ava strokes Caitys hair.

“Then why’re you so quiet baby?....I mean you’re a lance....Lance girls are never quiet.”

She teases and Sara glares playfully.

“You never complained about the noises I make before.”

Ava blushes and Caity giggles not understanding Sara’s innuendo. But looks between then before speaking in a small voice.

“I’m scared.”

Both women frown at each other and Ava asks.

“Scared of what baby?”

“That I’m to cheeky.”

Ava and Sara both look at each other confused Sara puts Caity on her lap.  
What do you mean baby?”

Caity sighs.

“I’m cheeky sometimes.”

Sara nods.

“We know baby.”

“If I’m to cheeky I may annoy you both and you’ll send me away again....”

Sara and Ava both sighs and Sara cuddles her.

“Baby no.....that is never ever going to happen....yes you are cheeky...your a very cheeky little monkey...but it doesn’t annoy us.....we love that about you sweetie....we really do...”

Caity looks up at her.

“I got taken in by other families and they sent me back.”

“Well then they’re stupid heads aren’t they....and I’m your mommy I’m never sending you away.”

Caity looks down.

“You did before.”

Sara sighs and bites her lip. Caity looks up at Sara worried.

“Mommy I’m sorry I didn’t mean that..I’m sorry.”

Sara nods and smiles at her.

“ I know baby and you’re right I did but I explained that to you sweetie....I’m never getting rid of you not ever. First if you being cheeky did bother us....which if doesn’t....we’d tell you and ask you not to do it. Second....as the years go on yeah you will probably do things wrong and make mistakes but we won’t send you away for them....we’ll talk about them and okay we may argue....especially when your a teenager...cause if you are like me then we certainly will.”

Sara laughs and Ava scoffs a little.

“But no matter how many arguments or disagreements we have....we both will always always love you and you are our family Caity okay?”

Caity looks up at her smiles and nods and hugs her close.

“Okay mommy.....and mommy?”

Sara hugs back and looks down at her.

“Yes sweetie?”

Caity steals Sara’s phone out her pocket.

“KEEP AWAY”

She runs off giggling loudly Sara chases her laughing.

“Come here ya little monkey.”

Sara and Caity chase each round for a while Ava just beams watching the pair interacting soon both come back in sweaty and tired. Ava playfully puts her hands on her hips.

“Look at the state of you 2.”

Caity giggles.

“Momma...can we show you something outside?”

Ava smiles.

“Sure sweetie.”

Sara and Caity grin at each other and run outside. Ava chuckles and follows them. As Ava steps outside both girls shoot water pistols ar Ava soaking her. Ava screams playfully as Caity giggles loudly.

“GOT YOU MOMMA”

Sara laughs and throws Ava a water pistol and the 3 blondes have a long water fight against each other. After an hour they all stop drenched and exhausted but all happy. Sara suggests they dry off in the back garden so they all get comfy lying on the grass cuddling each other and with the warm sun on them all 3 fall asleep happy in the company of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have 2 or 3 more chapters left for this story. Please let me know opinions


	12. Chapter 12

The next year passes without incident just loads of good memories. Caity starts her new school and loves it, she immediately makes a good group of friends, of course there are arguments in the house. Caity is Sara’s daughter and starts to show a more rebellious side. Nothing terrible mostly it was pretty innocent stuff but it had caused some disagreements but overall it was a very happy house, before long sara and Ava are dealing with sleepovers and birthday parties. One of them being caitys. Sara was pretty stressed about it as it was Caitys first birthday with them and she wanted it to be special. It was late in the night before her birthday and Caity was already in bed asleep and Sara and Ava had decorated the front room but Sara had come down and was making additions. Ava wakes and sees she’s not there and sighs and goes downstairs and sees Sara making adjustments. Sara was in just her black tank top and pink panties. That showed Sara’s stress levels as since they had Caity she never walked round the house in her underwear. Ava sneaks over and smacks her on thr ass which makes Sara jump and look round and smirks a little.

“Oi Sharpe....unnecessary.”

Ava smiles.

“Babe what’re you doing?”

Sara shrugs.

“Just checking stuff.”

“Babe it’s fine the room looks amazing, her presents are all ready, the cakes in the fridge there’s nothing to worry about.”

Sara sighs.

“This is her first birthday with us Ava...I want it to be perfect.”

Ava hugs her waist.

“And it will be, she’ll love it honey. It’s already like a decoration shop exploded in here.”

“Yeah but what if she doesn’t like the presents or there’s not enough or...”

Ava cuts her off by pressing a finger to her lips.

“Every present we have bought her is something she has already shown interest in and as for not being enough...come on Sara you know she’s not bratty like that. You’re just panicking.”

Sara sighs and nods.

“I know....but I’ve missed 6 birthdays already Ava...I need to make up for it.”

“And you will just be being there from now on. It doesn’t matter how the room looks or how many presents there are what matters is how much love is there and I can see how much love and effort you have put into this. Now can we go back to bed?”

Sara smiles and nods pecking her lips.

“Sure....cause if caity is anything like me she’ll be awake at the crack of dawn bugging us to get up. I always did when I was a kid.”

Ava raises her eyebrows.

“What do you mean as a kid? You wake me up early now on your birthday...”

Sara grins and slips her hand up avas night shirt.

“Mmm that’s because I’m after a very specific birthday present.”

She smirks which Ava blushes at and punches her shoulder playfully.

“Ssh you...okay let’s get you...and your granny panties back up to bed.”

Sara playfully glares.

“They are not granny panties and anyway you bought these for me.”

Ava smiles and they bicker away as they walk back upstairs and go to sleep. As Sara predicted at 5 am they are woken by little feet jumping on the bed. Sara and Ava both groan and Sara looks up at Caity whis still in her pyjamas holding her teddy and with a big smile on her face.

“Morning sweetie.”

Sara rubs her eyes and checks the check and groans a little which makes Caity giggle.

“Morning mommy.”

Sara smiles at her.

“Happy birthday monkey.”

She giggles at that and Ava slowly wakes up to.

“Happy birthday darling.”

Caity giggles still bouncing.

“Thank you mommy, thank you momma.”

Sara smiles at her.

“Baby how about you come have a cuddle....preferably before you break our bed by jumping on it so much.”

“Noooo mommy presents.”

Sara scrunches her nose at the idea of getting out of bed this early.

“Mmm can’t yet baby....the umm...birthday fairy....father birthday hasn’t been yet.”

Ava just looks at her with a roll of her eyes as Caity giggles at her mommy being silly. Ava shakes her what.

“The birthday what babe?”

Sara groans.

“Shut up I’m tired I don’t function well at this hour.”

Caity grins and chimes in.

“Momma says you don’t function well at any time ending in a.m.”

Sara playfully glares at Ava.

“Does she now?”

Ava shrugs.

“Am I wrong?”

Sara huffs.

“Why’s everyone picking on me?”

Ava laughs and looks at Caity.

“Sweetheart I know your excited but it is a little bit early. Why don’t you come have a cuddle with us we can put some cartoons on then we can get up in about an hour?...we don’t want a grumpy mommy do we?”

Caity giggles and nods and comes over and gets in between them under the covers and kisses Sara’s cheek which makes Sara feel so happy. Ava puts on the TV as the 3 snuggle up together and Sara beams as she watches her family. She grins and moves her hands under the covers then tickles Caity who squeals and bursts into giggles.

“Birthday tickles.”

Caity was squealing and laughing loudly and Ava grins and joins in for a while and it ended up turning into a huge tickle battle between the 3. By the end all 3 are panting and laughing.

Sara checks the time.

“Okay we can get up now, hey Caity can you wait in your room while me and momma get dressed?”

Caity nods and runs out. Sara and Ava quickly get dressed and they take Caity downstairs. They had agreed with Caity she could have a party with her friends the following week as they’d wanted a day with the 3 of them for Caitys birthday and when Caity sees the front she squeals happy and runs over to the presents and looks over at them.

“Can I please open them?”

Sara grins.

“Nah they’re just for decoration you have to just look at them.”

Caity tilts her head confused, Ava smacks Sara’s arm.

“Yes baby you can open mommy’s being silly.”

Caity giggles.

“Silly mommy.”

She starts opening them and Sara watches nervously but every present brings a huge smile to their daughters face, they had bought her lots of new toys, some dressing up clothes and colouring stuff. Once she was done she runs over and hugs them both tight.

“Thank you mommy’s.”

They both hug her tight and Sara sighs in relief.

“You’re welcome beautiful girl.”

The day passes with lots of fun and at dinner time Ava was playing with Caity while Sara sorts out the cake. It was a pink cake with chocolate on the inside and had pictures of all of caitys favourote cartoons and the words “happy birthday Caity” on it. When Sara’s ready she turns off the lights and Sara carries it in to Ava and Caity who is sat on avas lap. They both sing happy birthday to Caity who is smiling the whole time. When they finish Sara beams at her.

“Go on baby blow them out and make a wish.”

Ava holds back Caitys hair as she moves closer to the cake and blows them out. Sara grins.

“Ava can have the bit you blew on I ain’t catching your germs”

She teases ruffling her hair which makes her giggle more. Once the cake is eaten. Ava needs to head to the shops to grab a few things so Sara is in the back yard with Caity. For a while Sara plays with Caity then goes and sits down in a chair on their porch and just watches her run around. After a while Caity runs over and jumps onto Sara’s lap. Sara smiles at her.

“Hey you. Tired?”

She shakes her head.

“No mommy I just wanted a cuddle.”

Sara smiles and wraps her arms around her pulling her close.

“Have you had a nice day?”

She nods smiling.

“It’s been the best day ever mommy.”

Sara sighs happily hearing that.

“I’m glad sweetie...what was your favourite present?”

Caity smiles shyly at her.

“You,...you and momma.”

Sara tilts her head confused.

“What do you mean sweetie?”

She looks at Sara and plays with her moms fingers.

“At the home. I’d always see things on TV of these family birthdays and on my birthday I’d always wish for a mommy who loves me. Now I have the 2 best mommies ever. I love all my presents mommy but I’d be happy just having the day with you 2.”

Sara was blinking hard to hold back happy tears and of course being Sara she had to reply with humour.

“Huh well wish you’d said that before...would’ve saved a lot of money.”

Caity giggles a little knowing she’s joking but Sara carries on.

“Baby I have done a lot of silly things in my life things I regret.but nothing more than giving you up. Now I’ve got a second chance to be your mommy and I won’t let you down again. I’m going to make sure you are safe and happy.”

Caity nods.

“I know Mommy. I love you.”

“I love you to Caity.”

The 2 don’t say much else and just cuddle up. When Ava gets home she goes out and her heart melts seeing both of them asleep cuddled up on the chair. Ava carefully takes Caity up to bed and tucks her in and kisses her head. She goes down and sees Sara still asleep so picks her up to and carries her to bed. Ava beams as she cleans up. She couldn’t believe the life they now had. But she knew it was the happiest all 3 of them had ever been.


	13. Chapter 13

One weekend Ava was working so it was just Sara and Caity that day so Sara decided to take caity shopping. Ava had told Sara off numerous times because she always bought Caity whatever she wanted. Sara know she shouldn’t but it was hard for her because she knew that she hadn’t been there to buy her presents for years and wanted to make up for it. But she knew that wasn’t a good idea and she didn’t want to look like the “weak” parent who’d give her everything she wanted. Not that Caity was a needy girl. If Ava ever told her no then she’d happily accept it but Sara always felt guilty. 

But today the 2 were wondering around looking through thr shops. Caity was skipping along happily clinging to Sara’s hand. She looks up at Sara.

“Mommy I’m hungry.”

Sara looks at her and nods.

“Okay sweetie hey how about we grab some food and have a little picnic it’s a nice day.”

Caity nods and claps happily and the 2 go to the shops and buys some sanwiches and crisps and finds a nice to place to sit and eat. They sit by a lake and eat together with Caity chatting away about everything. Once they’re done Caity climbs onto Sara’s lap and snuggles into her. Sara noticed she’d do this sometimes, sometimes she’d be very chatty then she’d go very quiet and clingy. Sara runs her fingers through her daughters hair.

“You okay baby?”

Caity nods and looks up at Sara and smiles.

“Yes mommy I just love having you here to cuddle me.”

Sara’s heart melts hearing that. Though Caity is always happy and cheerful Sara knows that those years alone would’ve affected her and she just wanted her to know she would never go anywhere again. Caity looks at Sara.

“Mommy can I ask you a question?”

Sara grins at her.

“No....but you just did so I’ll let you ask another.”

She teases and winks at her. Caity looks at her confused before getting the joke and giggles. Sara smiles.

“What is it sweetie?”

Caity bites her lip.

“Are you and momma Ava going to have a baby?”

Sara was surprised at the question but gives her a playful smirk.

“You trying to say I’m getting fat missy?”

Caity giggles again and shakes her head.

“No mommy you’re not...but when 2 people are in love they always have babies.”

Sara chuckles a little.

“That’s not exactly how it works sweetie. Not all couples have babies...some people don’t want children so they don’t have any but if they want one they have them.”

Caity nods.

“Do you order one online like you do when you want new clothes?”

Sara bites her lip trying to not laugh at the innocence of the question.

“No baby not quite...Um it’s hard to explain but there’s different ways to have one....like me and Ava our way of having one...it’d be different to how a mommy and daddy would have one...because we’re both girls.”

Caity huffs.

“That’s sexist...why should it be different for you just because you’re both women you should have the same rights as anyone”

Sara giggles.

“You’ve been listening to to many of avas talk shows....no baby it’s not like that...it’s because our bodies are different and it’s just a different process that’s all..”

Caity nods.

“So are you having a baby?”

Sara shakes her head.

“Not yet...I mean we haven’t spoken about it....we’ve just been so happy with you baby....where’s all this coming from?”

Caity looks at her.

“I’m sorry am I not allowed to ask?”

Sara shakes her head and hugs her.

“No sweetie you can ask us whatever you like. I’m just wondering what made you want to ask.”

“Anna my friend at school. Her parents are having a baby....and I just wondered if you 2 were.”

Sara nods. That was understandable.

“Well we don’t know yet honey. We haven’t spoken about it....how would you feel if we did?”

Caity looks down.

“Would I have to go?”

Sara frowns and lifts her up so their eyes are level.

“Caity look at me....you are never going to be sent away from us okay....not now not ever...I made a stupid mistake giving you away the first time I am never doing that again....so no even if we did have a baby you would still be our little girl...always and forever we’d just have another baby...but we will always love you just as much as we do right now and nothing would change except you’d have a brother or sister to play with...But Caity if you tell us no you really really don’t want one we would listen to you because you are our little angel and we wouldn’t do anything to make you unhappy.”

Caity listened and nodded cuddling into her chest more.

“I love you mommy.”

Those words always melted Sara’s heart more than anything in the world.

“I love you to precious.”

Caity giggles and kisses her moms nose and Sara chuckles at her as they get up and carry on shopping. Sara looks at Caity and smiles.

“Hey baby?”

Caity looks at Sara with a curious look.

“Yes mommy?”

“How would you feel if I asked momma Ava to marry me?”

Caitys eyes light up with happiness.

“Are you going to mommy?”

Sara smiles and nods and takes out a ring from her coat that she’d bought earlier.

“Yep”

“Mommy it’s so pretty.”

“It is...I don’t know when I’m going to do it so it has to be a secret.”

Caity frowns.

“But aren’t secrets bad?”

Sara chuckles shaking her head.

“Some are but some are good. This is a good one because it’ll be a surprise for momma and I want to make it extra special. It’s not a secret that’ll upset her....I hope”

She mumbles 

“So can I trust you to keep the secret and not tell her baby? I wanted to tell you first.”

Caity nods clapping her hands.

“I won’t tell mommy”

Later that evening Sara goes up to her and avas room and sees after having just got home from work and she’s getting changed and currently in her blue bra and panties, Sara smirks and walks over and smacks her on the ass.

“Now that’s a nice view to walk into to.”

Ava jumps and blushes and laughs.

“You are terrible. Did you have a good day?”

Sara nods and flops down on the bed.

“Yeah me and Caity did some shopping.”

Ava raises her eyebrows.

“Please tell me you did not buy a whole toy shop for her.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“Course not. She didn’t ask for any toys today.”

Ava sighs.

“Sara you can’t buy her everything she wants because you feel guilty that you gave her up.”

“It’s not that Ava. It’s the fact I wasn’t there for her and she didn’t have anyone to treat her and spoil her for years...I just want to spoil her like she deserves and make her happy.”

“Sara she is happy she’s always giggling and smiling and humming to herself.....she’s like you after a few glasses of wine.”

Sara glares playfully and smacks her with a pillow.

“Ssh you....look I am trying my best Ava.”

Ava nods and kisses her.

“I know honey and hey you’re an amazing mom she adores you completely. I do understand why you want to give her everything babe I do but do you understand why it’s not a good idea for her to be given everything she asks for?”

Sara nods.

“Yeah I get it so she doesn’t grow up to be a bitch right?”

Ava laughs.

“Well I’d have phrased it differently but yeah pretty much. Look Sara you are an awesome mom but no one is perfect.”

Sara nods and cuddles her.

“I know now come on bed time.”

Sara strips to her underwear and climbs into bed and snuggles up to Ava. Ava grins and runs her hand over Sara’s stomach.

“It’s not fair you know.”

Sara looks at her smiling.

“What isn’t?”

“You....your abs are literally more ripped now than when we started dating.”

Sara laughs.

“Well yeah I do work in a police gym now so of course I’ve got more time to work out and hey your still ripped to babe.”

Ava grins.

“Oh I’m not complaining.......neither was carol...”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Carol?...the homicide detective?”

Ava nods.

“Come on Lance you’re not clueless you must’ve seen she was checking you out in the gym the other day AND in the locker room after.”

Sara chuckles.

“Ohhh that’s why you got very clingy to me...normally you don’t do PDA especially at work but then you were kissing me and holding my hand...you were jealous.”

She grins. Ava blushes and groans.

“Shut up no I wasn’t....well ok...a little.”

Sara laughs.

“Look babe I don’t know if she was or not but even if she was,...makes no difference to me...you are my girl not carol. You are the one I’m daydreaming of coming home to.”

Ava nods.

“I know babe you just know I get worried.”

Sara nods and strokes her cheek.

“Babe I know my reputation is that I’m pretty loose and yeah in the past I slept around but I never cheated on anyone I dated even at my worst I never went That far.”

Ava nods.

“I know I know and hey I know you wouldn’t it’s just some stupid insecurity that I’ll lose our family.”

“Ava Sharpe...shut up.”

Sara says playfully. Ava sighs.

“Me and carol came up together through the police ranks and she was always the drop dead gorgeous who could get anyone into bed....she never took anyone off me but if we were in bars and I’d be checking someone out she’d be the one that took them home. Not because she was trying to hurt me just because well...let’s say she had a reputation to. She was always the gorgeous Barbie doll where I’m..not so much”

Sara listens then kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear.

“I never liked Barbie...and hey look from an objective point of view...yeah she’s hot...BUT”

She adds quickly when Ava huffs.

“BUT personality wise she’s horrible, she’s always talking about herself and her make up and her hair style and her expensive clothes. She bores me to death and every time we speak she never asks about me....so why would I go for a pretty hot girl with a shit personality when I’ve already got an extremely hot girl with an amazing personality?”

Ava smiles just gazing at the woman she loves.

“I believe you Sara...I know I was only teasing you...kind of....but okay if you and me weren’t together....would her panties end up at the end of your bed?”

Ava chuckles a little and Sara rolls her eyes.

“Well it makes no difference because I am with you so her panties are going no where near my bed...but you know what if I’d never met you then yes I probably would’ve had her you know why? Because before I met you I made terrible decisions so yeah I’d have slept with her then I’d have carried on my pointless existande I’d live alone in a shitty apartment I wouldn’t have my daughter back with me, I wouldn’t have a job I love and I wouldn’t feel like the happiest woman alive. You have changed my life Ava. So fuck carol...not literally but you know what I mean...you are my one and only....if I could go back in time to all the one nighters and horrible relationships I had I’d erase all of them so you’d be my only one because you’re the only one that’s mattered.”

Ava sighs happily.

“I was only joking you know. I know you wouldn’t do anything.”

“I know babe but you did say it so that tells me at the very least it’s on your mind.”

Ava nods and kisses her.

“I love you “

“I love you to”

After that the cuddle up and relax together, Sara can’t stopping thinking about the ring, she knows Ava knows she loves her but typical of Ava she always worries about Sara leaving. Well Sara needed to show her that would never happen. She knew it was time to truly start figuring out how to propose to the woman she loves the most.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later Sara had decided to finally try and propose to Ava. She had told caity she was going to and the little was super excited but Sara had to tell her to keep calm around Ava.

Sara had been thinking of different ways to do it. Part of her wanted to do a big fancy meal at a restaurant and then do it there but she’d always felt that public proposals with a load of people around with a corny gimmick that put pressure on the person to say yes because there were so many people. Sara always thought about taking Ava for a walk at night and doing it then but that didn’t feel special enough. Sara knew she was overthinking (usually avas job) and she knew Ava wouldn’t care about how it was done but she wanted this to be special.

Eventually Sara gets everything planned and the night before her and Ava are in bed and Sara turns to look at her.

“Hey you know I was thinking.”

Ava looks over at her and grins.

“Wow were you? Should I make a note on this milestone?”

Sara huffs playfully and punches her arm.

“Shut it you. But seriously we haven’t had a proper date just the 2 of us in ages.”

Ava nods.

“I guess it’s hard when we have a little one and jobs.”

Sara nods.

“Well how about we change that. We’re both off work tomorrow so in the evening let’s do something nice go out someWhere.”

“What about Caity?”

Sara shrugs then grins.

“Meh she knows where the fire extinguisher is and where the spare gun is she’s got all aspects covered.”

Sara giggles at the look on Avas face.

“Ray and Nora will babysit her you doofus.”

She teases and Ava chuckles.

“I knew you were joking.”

Sara laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Uh huh sure. Anyway okay well hey I gotta go help Zari with some stuff in the afternoon but I’ll get her to come get you and take you to where we’re going. Make sure you dress up I want it to be a nice memorable one.”

Ava raises her eyebrows.

“This sounds very elaborate....you’re not planning on killing me and burying me somewhere?”

“Pfft you’re the one with the serial killer fetish.”

Ava blushes.

“It is not a fetish jerk.”

Sara giggles and kisses her.

“Come on say yes it’ll be fun.”

Ava smiles and kisses back.

“I don’t actually have a choice do I?”

“No not at all.”

“Okay then let’s do it.”

Sara wakes up early next morning extremely nervous but she gets up and packs all the stuff she’ll need including the ring. She then goes to Caitys room and she’s not surprised to see the little girl already awake and beaming at Sara.

“Hey mommy is today the day?”

Sara chuckles and sits next to her and cuddles her.

“You know it is baby.”

Dairy rests her head against Sara.

“She’ll say yes won’t she mommy.”

Sara shrugs.

“I hope so but some people just don’t like marriage and hey even if she does say no it won’t change anything baby we’ll still be together and in love.”

Caity nods.

“I know mommy but I know it’ll make you very happy and you deserve to be happy mommy...both of you do.”

Sara beams and kisses her head.

“Aren’t you the cutest little one ever.”

Caity looks up at her with a grin so identical to Sara’s.

“I know I am.”

Sara laughs and tickles her making her squeal and laugh.

“Mommy donttttt”

Sara giggles and stops and kisses her head.

“Love you so much baby.”

“Love you to mommy.”

Later Sara has dropped caity off at Ray and Noras and gone off to Zaris. Ava is excited about the first proper date in awhile and has dressed in a long blue dress and really made an effort with her hair and make up. She hears a knock on the door and goes and answer it to see Zari who’s going to drive her to wherever Sara’s planning to take her.

Zari whistles seeing her.

“Damm Ava you dress up nice. Sara’s going to be very happy.”

Ava smiles a little.

“What’s she planning on doing tonight then?”

Zari grins.

“When she sees you dressed like that I’ve got a few ideas of what she’ll want to do.”

Ava blushes and rolls her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

Zari smiles and nods.

“Yeah but I can’t tell you so come on get in cause apparently I’m your taxi driver today.”

Ava smiles and gets in Zaris car.

“I’m surprised Sara talked you into it.”

“Me to but it’s Sara I reckon she could talk to a deaf person and convince them to do what she wants.”

“Very true.”

They drive for half an hour and eventually gets to a place Ava recognizes. It’s the building Sara had shown Ava ages ago where Sara and her friends used to hang out and basically live together before Ava invited Sara to move in. Ava groans thinking she’s over dressed. She doesn’t care it’s not a fancy place at all she’d be happy to do anything with Sara especially when she was making the effort to do all this. But now she felt silly wearing a fancy dress.

Zari looks at her and smiles at her reaction.

“Hey don’t judge a book by its cover.”

She parks up and grins at Ava.

“Well here we are. Have fun.”

Ava looks at Zari. She looks weird. Zaris grinning a lot which while that’s not unusual it’s not usually like her to grin like this.

“You okay Zari?”

Zari smiles and nods.

“Yep now go on. She’ll be waiting.”

Ava gets out and walks inside. When she gets into the main area she gasps. She’d been here once and the place usually was just an empty bit of space but now it was completely transformed. There was some low lighting which somehow made the walls look pink giving the place a peaceful look, there were candles everywhere and there was a fancy looking table in the center of the room and music was playing quietly. Just as Ava was admiring all this Sara walks in. 

She’s dressed in a knee length red dress, her hair tied back and a small smile on her face.

“Hey.”

Ava walks over and pecks her lips.

“Hey...wow I was not expecting this. Did you do all this yourself?”

Sara smiles a little.

“Yeah mostly I just wanted something special for us you know...I hope you like it.”

“I do babe it’s amazing.”

Sara smiles and takes her to the table and pulls back her chair to let Ava sit down. Ava smiles and does so and Sara joins her in her own seat.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a full on menu for us?”

Sara laughs.

“Nah didn’t have time to set that up but I did manage to get your favorite foods and....this.”

She pulls out a bottle of champagne. Ava gasps. She genuinely can’t believe how much effort Sara had gone to. Sara pours her a glass then thinks.

“Oh shit I forgot there’s no waiters I have to bring the food in myself....2 seconds.”

She runs over making Ava laugh. She comes back carrying the plates with intense concentration on her face not to drop it. Ava laughs at the site and once Sara’s Put everything down Sara pecks her cheek then sits back down and the 2 eat together. The food was amazing. Ava had no idea how Sara had pulled this off but she knows one thing. Sara’s by far the greatest person she’s ever known and they talk happily and casually about anything and everything and once the food is finished. Ava notices Sara is biting her lip like she’s nervous. Ava reaches out and takes her hand.

“Hey you okay?”

Sara smiles at her and nods.

“Yeah I’m fine...just something else I want to do...hang on let me get rid of these plates.”

She takes them and leaves. When she’s outside Sara takes a deep breath knowing she’ll have to do it soon. She comes back in smiling and sits down.

“You like the music Ava?”

Ava nods smiling.

“It’s lovely not your usual taste though?”

Sara shrugs.

“It’s growing on me.”

Sara presses her phone and the music changes. Ava listens to the lyrics and beams at the words.

** **

** **

** _You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me_ **

** _From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul, Baby_ **

** **

** **

Ava chuckles.

“Wow a cheesy love song from 1984 that really is a change for you.”

Sara smiles.

“Yeah...I never liked love songs. Not until I met you. Then I understood what made them special.”

** **

** _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_ **

** **

Sara takes avas hand across the table and gazes at her.

“Ava what you always say about me...how I’ve always been capable of anything....it’s not true. You’re the reason I’ve done all this. You’re the reason lm better than who I used to be. It wouldn’t have happened without you...don’t argue I know it. You think deep down I was always who I am now. But I wasn’t I truly wasn’t but when I met you and fell in love with you it changed everything. I saw what you thought of me and even though I knew you were wrong. I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be the person you thought I was. I don’t think I’ll ever truly live up to it but I always try.”

Ava beams at her. Wow Sara was really being soppy now.

“Sara you are a million times more than the person I thought you were and you are the most wonderful sweet kind and caring person I have ever known.”

** **

** _And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul_ **

** **

“Ava I truly never believed in love. I didn’t think it was real. I mean I’ve dated before and I’ve been with people. But I just saw that as passion not love. But then you came into my life and god it felt so different to anything I have ever felt. I could spend 24 hours with you and still be wanting extra hours or the day just to enjoy your company more. You mean the world to me Ava sharpe and that love grows more and more each and every day. Everything about you I love your kindness, your passion your perfectionist nature, the way you always try and make everything better. There is no one that would ever come close to you.

** _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind  
No one needs you more than I  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind  
I need you_ **

** **

Ava was beaming so much at Sara words.

“Sara I know all this. You don’t need to show me like this I love you and I know you love me. This is all so so so sweet my love but I hope you know that I already know all of this.”

Sara nods.

“I do but no matter how much I say it the words will never be truly enough to describe my love for you Ava. You have changed my life in so many ways. I don’t want to ever be apart from you not now not ever. You and Caity are my word. You are the best part of me you make me better and i can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Sara gets off her chair and takes avas hand and pulls her up. Which earns her a confused look from Ava.

“You Ava sharpe are my one and only. So....”

Sara drops to one knee and takes out the ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Ava gasps and covers her mouth. She hadn’t been expecting it at all. She didn’t think Sara was the type to want to get married. Ava would’ve liked it but wouldn’t have pressured Sara to it but here she is the one proposing. Tears well up in avas eyes and Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Babe can you give me an answer....I cleaned this place the best I could but this floor is still fucking filthy.”

Sara laughs and Ava realizes she hasn’t answered.

“Yes....yes oh my god yes.”

Sara sighs in relief and slips on the ring to Avas finger and jumps up and kisses her deeply. Deeper than she ever had before. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you to”

This was more than Sara had ever expected from her life and hear she was with the woman who meant everything to her had just agreed to marry her. This didn’t feel like her life but she was so so happy.

Ava to was in a state of bliss. She didn’t expect to ever get married either. Mainly because no one would ever want someone as rigid and stuck up as her. But Sara Lance the most beautiful woman she’d ever known and the greatest and kindest and strongest person ever had just proposed. She truly had no words which was rare for her.

Both women knew though right there. That they would be together for the rest of their lives. Neither would let the other go. As long as they were together. They would be nothing else but the happiest women ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I say about 3 Chapters left. One will be the follow up to this chapter just some light fluff, then the wedding then the epilogue. Maybe I’ll update with just general family one shots but that’ll be muse dependent. This story is easily my most popular work on here and it means a lot it’s had so much success. Also the song you’re my inspiration just thought it was perfect avalance song.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara and Ava stay in the warehouse just enjoying being together and celebrating their engagement. Sara pulls out a bottle of wine and the 2 make their way through it happily and Sara grins and taps her phone and puts on some more music.

“Come on fiancé dance with meeeee.”

Sara was pretty drunk and giggling. Ava giggles as well and stumbles up to the floor and pulls Sara with her.

“Come on then short ass let’s go.”

Sara giggles as she stumbles at Ava pulling her and lands in avas arms.

“Hushhhh you my ass isn’t short it’s the perfect height as you dammm well know as you keep looking at it.”

Ava giggles and the 2 start dancing together. Sara keeps letting out little drunk giggles which makes giggle to and eventually they’re just holding each other giggling. Ava smacks Sara’s chest playfully.

“Stop giggling we’re trying to have a romantic just got engaged dance.”

Sara smirks.

“Ahhhh plenty of time for that lets goooooo homeeeeeee....I mean Ava this place is a dump why did you pick this placeeee?”

Ava giggles loudly in her drunk state and kisses Sara’s head.

“You picked it you goober.”

Sara looks deep in concentration.

“Oh yeah....well it’s a damm good place now comeeee onnnnnn....we need a taxi and the prices go up once it gets past midnight.”

Ava giggles and the 2 link arms and leave together and find a taxi. Sara grins and grabs Ava and takes a selfie and giggles looking at it.

“Aww I love it....I look sooooo hot....and you look passable” she teases which makes Ava play glare which only turns into a laugh.

“Hush but your right you are soooooo hot miss Lance.”

Sara grins.

“Uh uh.....Mrs Lance soon....or sharpe or something I don’t know let’s decide that when we’re not wasted.”

“Good idea.”

The 2 spend the taxi ride making out in the back then stumble up to their front door and Ava grins and scoops Sara up in her arms and puts Sara over her shoulder which makes Sara scream and giggle.

“Avvaaaa I’m in a dress.”

Ava giggles.

“And?”

“You carrying me like this it’ll expose me.”

Ava grins.

“Exactly.”

“Dammmm fiancé you’re such a perv.”

“Pfft like you aren’t.”

Sara giggles.

“Oh I totally am “

Sara reaches from her position and squeezes Avas ass which makes her squeal and giggle.

“Oi hands off miss.”

“Nu uh that ass is my property I purchased it tonight.”

She giggles and Ava rolls her eyes.

“Nooooo Lance you only put a deposit and a reservation down on it....ain’t yours until the wedding day.”

Sara giggles more.

“Mmm well then I’m just taking it for a test drive.”

Ava grins and carries Sara up to their rooom.

Next morning the 2 wake up and while both should be hungover the happiness from the previous night was drowning it away. The 2 were sat in bed just cuddling and smiling at each other and occasionally kissing. Nothing more needed to be said they were just both so happy. At one point Sara notices Ava starring at the ring with a smile and Sara looks at her. 

“Is the ring okay? I mean I know you’re not a big jewelery person and I know you’re not a big extravagnet type but I didn’t want to buy a cheap basic one but I’m not made of money but I wanted you to know I was serious about it but.”

Ava interrupts Sara’s rambling by kissing her gently.

“Hey stop....I absolutely love it...it’s beautiful and anyway it’s you that matters not the ring....I’m not marrying the ring I’m marrying you. I’d be happy with a 1 dollar ring.”

Sara grins.

“Damm it knew i should’ve gone with that...it’s okay I’ll swap it for one on Monday.”

She teases and Ava glares playfully.

“No you damm well won’t.”

Sara giggles and kisses her.

“You’re a dork.”

Ava kisses back smirking.

“If it took this long for you to work that out you’re stupider than I thought.....and that was a low bar to start with.”

Sara grins the 2 knew each other so well they knew how far the teasing could get and Sara smirks.

“Hey I may be dumb....but you agreed to marry me so which one of us is truly more dumb...”

Ava grins.

“Damm touché....ssh I’m to hungover for that type of question this early.’

the 2 continue to cuddle up and occasionally talk a bit which usually ended in teasing and insulting each other. Eventually Sara grins at Ava softly.

“Mmm they’ll be dropping Caity home soon we should get dressed.”

Sara pecks avas lips and Ava smirks and returns the peck.

“Sara Lance suggesting we put ON clothes now that’s something I never thought would happen.”

Sara grins and hits her chest playfully with her pillow.

“Well you know what I never thought would happen Ava......Sara Lance engaged.”

Ava smiles at that.

“Any women would’ve been lucky to have you....I’m glad I’m the one you chose.”

Sara kisses her gently.

“And if I got to back in time 100 times I’d choose you every single time.”

Ava grins.

“Man that was cheesy.”

Sara rolls her eyes and grins.

“Shut it I’m hungover so that was pretty good considering.”

“Mmm yeah it was pretty cute.”

“Mmm I know I was...”

“I meant the saying dumbass.”

“No you didn’t.”

Sara grins and Ava rolls her eyes playfully.

“Oh man I’ve got forever to have to put with you now.”

Sara smiles knowing she’s joking.

“Yep that’s it your chained to me forever now.”

Ava beams widely.

“Good no where else I’d rather be. But you are right we should get dressed. Caity will be bombarding us with questions.”

Sara nods happily and the 2 get out of bed to get dressed only getting distracted once when Sara steals Avas pants before she can put them on making Ava chase her around the house In just her panties until Sara gave them back grinning and earning a kick up the butt from Ava. Both ended up kissing against the kitchen cabinet. 

Eventually caity gets home and Sara and Ava smile at each other knowing Caity was going to be full of questions. The young girl closes the door having been dropped off by Ray and Nora and runs in to the front room as fast as her little legs will carry. She stops in front of them looking at them both.

“Hi mommies.”

They both hug her tight. Though they’d both had a lot of fun the night before they both missed their daughter very much. Caity happily returns the hugs having missed her mommies to.

“Heyyyy baby.”

“Morning Caity.”

Caity looks between them and folds her arms just like Sara does as she waits to be told what she’d been thinking about all night.

“Well?”

Sara smirks seeing the impatience on her face decides to tease her a little.

“Yes we are very well thank you for asking baby.”

Caity huffs at her which always makes Ava laugh seeing just how similar huffy Sara and huffy Caity are.

“Mommy...”

Ava laughs and shakes her head giving Sara a small nudge.

“Sara stop winding her up she gets the same grumpy face as you.....baby.”

Ava grins and holds out her hand. Caity looks at the ring and squeals.

“Mommy....momma Ava said yes.”

Sara chuckles.

“Yes I know kiddo I was there.”

Caity jumps up on the couch and hugs them both they both hug her back as caity was bubbling with excitement.

“When is the wedding what will you wear, can I be a bridesmaid, can I have a pretty dress to, can I carry the rings and have flowers.”

Sara laughs and sits Caity on her lap.

“Wowww hold your horsies right there little missy....we only got engaged last night we havent the big details yet but yes of course you’ll be our bridesmaid and flower girl and yes you’ll have a pretty dress.”

Ava nods.

“You will probably steal all the limelight as you’ll be the prettiest one there caity.”

This makes Caity giggle and reaches out for avas hand and Ava beams and takes it and moves closer cuddling the 2 of them.

“My perfect little family.”

Sara playfully glares.

“Is that a height joke sharpe?”

Ava grins.

“Short answer yes.”

“Caity momma Avas calling you small.”

Caity giggles as she’s used to this play argument.

“Nu uh she’s calling you small mommy.”

“Hey I’m taller than you little cait.”

“Yeahhh but I’m gonna grow you’re just going to shrink as you get old.”

Caity giggles and Sara grins.

“Right that’s it.”

She starts tickling caity who squeals loudly and tries to crawl away about Sara keeps a hold of her tickling her. Ava giggles as she watches and sees the big smile on Caitys and the matching smile on Sara’s. Sara had stopped tickling her and was now peppering her daughters face with kisses making Caity laugh more and throws her arms around Sara to hug her. Sara beams and hugs back and smiles at Ava who smiles lovingly back. Caity crawls off Sara and sits in between them.

“Can we watch a movie please mommies?”

Ava and Sara smiles at her question and Ava answers it.

“Yes that sounds like a nice family way to celebrate.”

Sara grins.

“Yeah family celebration is good....as we already celebrated the adult way last night.”

Sara smirks at Ava making her blush. Caity looks at Sara confused.

“What’s the adult way mommy.”

Ava Groans and gives Sara a look. Sara just smiles.

“Ah it’s a secret only adults know which you’ll find out when you’re older. Now what movie shall we watch?”

Caity beams.

“All the Shreks mommy.’

Ava and Sara share a look. They’d shown Caity the first Shrek a few months ago on a rainy day when the young girl wouldn’t settle and she’d become obsessed with all of the movies. But they were happy to put it on for her so Ava sets it up and Sara turns off the lights giving them a nice relaxed feel (and helping with her and Avas hangovers.)

They all cuddle up watching the movie sara and Ava hold each other’s hands as they cuddle caity. They could both happily spend the rest of their lives like this. Both of them had adventurous spirits but right now all either woman needed was their family.


	16. Chapter 16

The Lance-Sharpe family carry on their usual lives. Caity is settling in happily at school and Ava and Sara are both working but making sure caity gets lots of time with them and they start to slowly some wedding details. They weren’t in a rush to do it they were just happy together. They’d also decided Friday nights would be their date night and Caity would spend the night at Ray and Noras. There were 2 reasons they had decided to do this. One was of course so they could have a night just to relax and have some fun for themselves. The second reason was so caity could learn to be more independent and to see that if they’re not always their they’ll always come back.

It had worked pretty well. Caity had been a bit teary the first time but once she’d gone she’d enjoyed herself and happily told them both about her evening the next day and since then she’d had no major problems going. 

It was now their date night and the pair had dropped off caity and were deciding what to do they’d done the basics of movie night, go out for a meal and go out for a walk.

Sara was smirking at Ava.

“I say tonight we do something a bit more....adult.”

Ava chuckles at her.

“Let me guess up to bed rip my clothes off?”

Sara grins.

“Mmm kind of....but not that easy we should have to work for each other undressed.”

Ava looks at her puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

Sara smirks wider.

“Strip poker.”

Ava still looks confused.

“What’s that?”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Seriously babe you’ve never played strip poker at sleepovers or parties as a teenager?”

It’s Avas turn to raise her eyebrows.

“Come on Sara...you really think I had many sleepovers or teenage parties?”

Sara chuckles a little.

“Yeah okay fair point...okay you can play poker though right?”

“Yeah I mean not amazing but I can play sure.”

“Okay well it’s basically regular poker except when you lose a hand you remove one piece of clothing....game ends when one person is naked.”

Ava blushes a little and her eyes widen.

“Well they play this at parties?...must be humiliating.”

“Yeah but that’s part of the fun of it and usually there’s a few drinks going round to.”

“Let me guess Lance you played a lot of it.”

Sara smirks at her.

“Yep...never lost either.”

“Uh huh because I bet you cheated.”

Sara winks.

“You know me to well babe.”

Ava groans.

“Guessing that means I’ll be the naked one then.”

Sara smiles.

“I won’t cheat with you babe promise. I only did back then because boys always invited me to play because they wanted to get me naked or at least in my underwear and I wasn’t gonna let that happen. I must’ve played over 50 games and the most stripping I ever did was my shirt. But hey it’s only a bit of fun between us babe only you and me will see...and we’ve both seen it all before....numerous times.”

Sara winks playfully eyeing up Ava making her blush but she also laughs.

“Okay....losing won’t mean that we have to run outside naked does it?...I’ve had to deal with those kind of things on night duty.”

Sara laughs.

“Oh no streaking is a whole different game....I’ll tell you those stories another day.”

She winks which makes Ava rolls her eyes.

“Oh god I don’t wanna know...fine let’s play.”

Sara smiles and goes and grabs the playing cards. The 2 begin playing and Sara wins the first few rounds easily making Ava strip out of her shirt and pants so she’s in her dark blue bra and panties. Sara whistles.

“Damm that’s hot even hotter that I won this view.”

Ava was giggling a little despite blushing.

“I bet your cheating.”

Sara smiles.

“Promise I’m not babe.”

Ava nods smiling she knows Sara isn’t and despite this usually not being her type of game she’s having fun with Sara playing. Of course the 2 are throwing out play insults the whole time. Ava starts to regroup and she ends up winning the next few making Sara strip down to her red underwear. Ava grins.

“See what you mean about it being hotter when you win it.”

Sara smiles.

“See. Well we’re both down to our last articles of clothing. Let’s see how this goes.”

They continue to play and Sara loses the game and groans playfully.

“You must’ve cheated sharpe no one beats me.”

Ava smirks smugly.

“Well I just did so come on get it off”

Sara flips her off playfully and stands up and removes her thong making Ava whistle playfully.

“I like this game.”

Sara smirks.

“Mmmmmm let’s play another...”

An hour later they’re happily cuddled up in bed, they hadn’t bothered getting dressed again Sara was happily playing with Avas hair.

“Enjoy this date night babe?”

Ava smiles turning to her. She could see Sara trying so hard to always make everything perfect. Despite Sara’s coolness Ava could see Sara had her own insecurities deep inside.

“Babe of course I did....I’d have said if I didn’t.”

Sara gives her a small smile.

“I know honey...I just want to screw this up like I do everything.”

Ava sits up and straddles her waist. This makes Sara look at her confused.

“This is the only way you’ll listen to me.”

Sara smirks.

“You sure because I’m seeing something very distracting.”

Ava just kisses her.

“Babe look things right now are perfect. You make me so happy and relaxed in a way I never thought anyone could. Will everything always be perfect? Eh probably not because that happens....and frankly me and you can both be pretty bitchy at times...but I know no matter what happens or what’s said In any silly argument we have. That you love me and I love you. That’s all that matters Sara.”

Sara smiles softly.

“I love you....so hey when you reckon we should do the wedding? Summer or winter or in between?”

Ava smiles and gets off her and cuddles up again.

“I think summer because it’s just nicer and softer.”

Sara grins.

“I agree....ooooh let’s do a beach wedding....then we can get married in bikinis.”

She teases not serious about it just knowing Ava would hate that. Ava pulls a face and looks like she’s about to try and form a counter argument when Sara bursts out laughing.

“Babe I’m kidding relax even I wouldn’t do it that informal.....but I was looking around on my day off and I did find something that looked interesting.”

Ava nudges her playfully.

“Oh god I’m worried.”

Sara laughs and punches her arm “shut up jerk....pass me my iPad.”

Ava grins.

“What’s the magic word?”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Hand over the iPad sharpe or no sex for 2 weeks.”

Ava chuckles.

“Such a smooth talker.”

She leans across and picks up Sara’s iPad and passes it to her.

“But we both know you couldn’t go that long Lance.”

Sara chuckles taking it and kisses her cheek and quickly looks through finding what she was looking for.

“Here.”

The website is about an estate in the countryside where there’s huge grounds and a mansion. Sara scrolls to a photo of a huge lake surrounded by trees on the clearing.

“That looks like such a nice place for the actual ceremony and then we can have the reception in the mansion...I checked the prices it’s not to bad....I mean it’s up to you as well babe if you don’t like it please say so.”

Ava beams.

“It’s beautiful baby. An outside wedding by a lake that’s literally always been my dream.”

Sara looks at her.

“Seriously?”

She nods.

“Yeah I mean I never saw myself getting married in a church.”

Sara laughs.

“Me neither....my dad once said if I ever went to confession I’d get banned from the church for taking so long.”

Ava snorts.

“True.”

Sara giggles.

“So you 100% want it there?”

Ava nods.

“Absolutely.”

Sara kisses her cheek.

“Okay I’ll send an email in the morning.”

Ava grins.

“Make sure there’s words not just emojis and memes...like most of your texts to me are...”

Sara smirks.

“Hey you understand them.”

“Only because we’ve been together so long. First time you did it you sent a beebo a heart, a tree Sylvester Stallone holding a machine gun.”

Sara grins.

“That meant sara loves Ava.”

“How on earth does that mean that?”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“Honestly sharpe...beebo is you....big soft and cuddly.....the heart means love and Sylvester Stallone is me cause I got bigger arms than him.”

Ava laughs shaking her head.

“Why couldn’t you just text the words....I love you?”

“I was being original jerk.”

“Very original I thought you were telling me about some new crossover movie coming out.”

Sara chuckles.

“Beebo meets Rambo....I’d pay to see that.”

“Yeah I bet you would Lance.”

The 2 spend the rest of the evening talking about random stuff and just teasing each other and enjoying being together. They both fall asleep just gone midnight cuddling each other with smiles on their face. Another amazing date night and both looking forward to the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This one was more filler and fluff. Just felt like a few cute moments. Next chapter will be the wedding. Then an epilogue then that’ll be it. What I may end up doing is one shots for this story once the main bulk is done. 
> 
> As always let me know opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> New idea I wanted to try. Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
